Looking Through Your Eyes Pt 2 I'll Be
by RogueBHS
Summary: Part Two of Looking Through Your Eyes Arc. A view of the trials and tribulations that the complex relationship of Storm and Rogue goes through. FINISHED! (not slash!)
1. I'll Be

Looking Through Your Eyes Part 2 - I'll Be  
Author Notes  
AND  
Chapter 1, "I'll Be"  
By: RogueBHS

* * *

A/N: Welcome to Part Two of Looking Through Your Eyes. If you didn't read Part 1, you'll most likely be a bit confused on the way I protray Rogue and Scott when they're both in the same area. I also recommend you read the Author Ramblings posted with it. Part 2, "I'll Be," covers Rogue and Ororo (Storm) with their multi-faceted relationship.

As a warning, over use accents and tend to bend the characters to my purposes. After all, this is FICTION isn't it? I do not own the X-men in any way (unless comics count *wink*). I leave the politics of the characters up to Marvel, and simply "borrow" the characters for my own fun and games since the writers don't always do things to my way of thinking. LOL. The song used for this chapter is the very song this part of my Arc is titled for. "I'll Be" is owned by Reba McEntire and MCA Nashville. The song is off of Reba's "So Good Together" CD.

The song, "I'll Be" is shown (via the music video) to be about a mother and daughter. But the lyrics could also be from an older sister to the younger or from a friend to a friend. I don't see the lyrics as crossing the lines to being male/female relationship, yet it could be interpreted as such by some. When you read the lyrics, you should understand the reason I chose the song for Storm and Rogue's relationship.

* * *

_ When darkness falls upon your heart and soul  
I'll be the light that shines for you  
When you forget how beautiful you are  
I'll be there to remind you  
When you can't find your way  
I'll find my way to you  
When troubles come around  
I will come to you_

I'll be your shoulder  
When you need someone to lean on  
Be your shelter  
When you need someone to see you through  
I'll be there to carry you  
I'll be there  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you  
The one that will hold on to you  
When you feel that rain falling down  
When there's nobody else around  
I'll be"  
**I'll Be by Reba McEntire**

The forcast for the day had been heavy rains in the morning that would dwindle to partly sunny skys by that evening. Well, a weatherman can't be right all the time can he? After all, the local weather-witch had gardens that were in dire need of weeding after off and on rains from the past two weeks. Ahhh...the wonders of mutant powers. Of course, no one in Westchester, New York would know that the sunny weather and fair temperatures were due to a mutant's intervention. Well...no one outside of the Xavier Institute that is.

Ororo was kneeling next to her rose bushes, gently pulling out some grass that had gotten the idea that her flower beds were the perfect place to show up when she noticed a shadow slowly making its way towards her. There was no sound of footsteps, which meant the intruder on her solitude was either Remy, Logan or Rogue. Logan was unlikely since she had seen him disappear on his motorcycle around an hour ago and had yet to hear it return. Rogue? Possible, but she had been spending time with the kitten the X-men had given her on her birthday a few weeks back. 

That left the resident Cajun. He had a rather annoying tendency to bother her when she was in the middle of tending to a chore. The sight of another, much shorter shadow made Ororo realize that it was in fact Rogue who was coming to see her. Only a few seconds later, a buddle of brown, black and white fur was at Ororo's side, sniffing at the weeds or grass that Ororo had pulled.

Laughing softly, Rogue kneeled down on the other side of her kitten, then looked to Ororo. "Ya need some help heah, Roro?"

Storm smiled, then glanced at the kitten Rogue had dubbed "Magnolia" in honor of the sweet- smelling mainly-Southern flower. "Only if you can keep her from tipping the bucket over."

Rogue nudged the kitten away from the weed bucket, smiling. "Come on, Magnolia. Roro don' need ya t' make a mess." Slowly, the kitten got the idea and stretched out to bask in the warm glow of the sun. Shaking her head, Rogue slid off her gloves and stuck them in the back pocket of her jeans. Pulling out a stray tuft of grass, Rogue spoke. "That cat jus' loves t' bake in th' sun."

Ororo glaced at the kitten as she continued the weeding. "It seems I made the right choice by interfering with the weather today...atleast according to Magnolia." The soft laugh Storm gave when the kitten partially opened her blue-green eyes had the kitten stretching again as its nap was disturbed further.

Rogue managed to keep her own laughter hidden and pulled out a rather large clump of dandelions. Shaking the excess dirt out of the roots as she knew Ororo preferred to have done, Rogue's green eyes glanced to her friend. "Ari's gonna be droppin' bah tomorrow."

Ororo nodded. "I believe I remember you saying you were going to invite her over."

Rogue grinned. "Scott cain't wait fo' her t' get ovah heah." Laughing, she continued. "That man is gonna drive me nuts with his questions about her."

Storm couldn't help but laugh as well. Ever since Rogue had told the X-men, namely Scott, about her younger sister being alive, the "fearless leader" had been basically pleading with Rogue to get the young girl to visit the X-mansion. The constant pleas had finally gotten Rogue to ask her sister over, and there was only one person who wasn't pleased with that fact. Jean.

Jean may have been like Ororo's sister for the longest time, but nearly a year ago, that had changed. Ororo and Jean had spent nearly 7 months without speaking unless it was on official X-men buisiness, then Jean's additude had made a change for the better. Now, the two women were friends again, but it was Rogue whom Ororo thought of as a sister and close friend. Ororo did have to admit that on occasion their relationship had more of a mother/daughter likeness, but it was still a bond Ororo enjoyed.

Scott held the position as both women's brother-figure and good friend, making a rather interesting friendly triangle. Of course, there had been rumors initially that Rogue and Scott thought of each other as much more than friends, but those had been squashed soon enough.

When Rogue spoke again, Ororo looked up, only to find that Scott had come to stand behind Rogue. She was just in time to catch the end of Rogue's answer to whatever Scott had asked. "...around lunch time tomorrow. Ah tried t' get her t' come earliah, but she has some stuff she needs t' get done first."

The smile on Scott's face indicated that they must have been talking about Rogue's sister. Getting Scott's attention, Ororo gave him a smile. "Now if you're going to be stealing my help's attention, you had better be prepared to help out as well Scott."

Scott picked up Magnolia and moved the kitten to the other side of Rogue before kneeling beteween the two women. "Ahhh...Now I've got two beautiful women to talk to. I must be lucky." 

Rogue swatted at Scott, laughing softly. "Now your soundin' lahke Remy!"

Scott covered his mouth, and Ororo could only imagine that behind the ruby quartz glasses he had his eyes wide open in feigned shock. Moving his hand away, Scott spoke softly. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

Both women shared a thoughtful glance that had Scott wary. When a pair of bright blue eyes and a pair of emerald green eyes turned his way, it was all Scott could do not to back away slowly. "Welll...." Rogue began, the corners of her lips turned up in the hints of a devilish grin.

All three were laughing when Magnolia jumped across Rogue's legs and onto Scott's lap, causing him to jump at the unexpected flash of movement. Glancing down at the cat he noticed it was snuggling itself into a ball, obviously getting ready to continue her nap. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at Rogue. "It seems your fur-ball of a pet decided I make a good bed and pillow."

Rogue laughed softly and picked up the mentioned fur-ball. When the blue-green eyes of the kitten openned, Rogue scolded it gently. "Sorry Magnolia. Scotty ain't in th' mood t' be a piece o' furiture for ya t' sleep on."

Before Scott could comment, Ororo looked at them both. "Are you two going to help or chit chat and keep me from my gardening?"

The fact that she was smiling showed the weather-goddess wasn't truely angry with either of them. Rogue put Magnolia back on her free side and pulled out a few more handfulls of weeds, smiling briefly at Ororo. "Ah came out heah t' help ya, but Ah cain't speak for Scott."

Sighing as if assigned to some harsh fate, Scott shifted to a position where he could better help the two. "Well, I guess if my day is going to be spent doing work, doing gardening with two gorgeous women is definitely not the worst job I could get."

Only seconds later Scott found himself wearing the weed bucket as a hat, weeds now covering his lap, and dirt spattered what had, only seconds before, been a clean shirt. Glancing between two women, he pouted. "You couldn't take it as a compliment and leave my hair and shirt _clean_?" 

* * *

_ "And when you're there with no one there to hold  
I'll be the arms that reach for you  
And when you feel your faith is running low  
I'll be there to believe in you  
When all you find are lies  
I'll be the truth you need  
When you need someone to run to  
You can run to me_

I'll be your shoulder  
When you need someone to lean on  
Be your shelter  
When you need someone to see you through  
I'll be there to carry you  
I'll be there  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you  
The one that will hold on to you  
When you feel that rain falling down  
When there's nobody else around  
I'll be"  
**I'll Be by Reba McEntire**

The grin that took over the pout when Ororo and Rogue started laughing completed the scene Remy saw when he rounded the corner of the house in his search for Rogue. Remy leaned against the wall until Rogue looked up, having sensed him being there. "Ya need somethin' sugah?"

Had Remy been of the jealous type, this scene would have sparked that green-eyed monster into play. It was bad enough to him that _his_ Rogue had taken to spending more time with Scott and Magnolia than Remy himself, but if this was any indication, Ororo seemed to be fond of the trio as well. Remy had been the ladies man of the mansion for quite some time; Always the one to joke around with them or annoy them to no end just for his own amusement. During the past few months though, Scott had started to come out of the shell he had worn since he had joined the X-men. Then again, Rogue could have that effect on a person when she was in one of her more lively moods.

The slight scratching feeling at his shins caused him to look down, and the sight that greeted him was Magnolia clawing at his jeans. Rogue's laughter had the Cajun looking at her, and she smiled at him. "Looks lahke Magnolia wants ya t' pick her up."

Wary of the ball of fluff, Remy picked her up, avoiding those sharp little claws as best he could. To say the least, Remy was surprised when Magnolia curled up in the arm he had shifted her to. The look he gave Rogue was full of obvious curiousity.

"She's been lookin for a comfy spot t' curl up since Ah got out heah. Scott ain't in th' mood t' be a bed, so Ah'm guessin' she thought you'd do nahcely instead."

Remy grinned. "Guess even de cat got good taste, eh chere?"

Rogue laughed softly, shaking her head. "Whatevah ya say sugah."

Gambit couldn't keep a frown from crossing his features when Scott poked Rogue in the side, causing her to laugh softly as she tossed a weed she had just pulled at him. Ororo took notice of this and warned Rogue telepathically. When Rogue's green eyes looked back at him, Remy forced the frown back into a grin.

_**Come on Remy...calm down alright? Its a nahce day, don't ruin it bah playin th' jealous boyfriend. 'Sides...you'll wake up your new friend if ya ain't careful.**_

It took Remy a second to realize she meant Magnolia, who was now purring softly as she slept. Smiling at Rogue, he forced any jealous thoughts out of the forefront of his mind. _** Bien sur, mon chere. Mais...sometimes it can't be 'elped. I don' remember you laughin' like dat when I touched you.**_

Rogue continued pulling weeds, acting as if she wasn't conversing with Remy telepathically. _**Sugah...Don' ask meh t' explain, but th' way you touched meh brought back bad memories of a time Ah'd rathah forget.**_

This time Remy couldn't help it. A frown appeared and stayed put even when Ororo looked up at him. Her blue eyes looked between Rogue and Remy, realizing they were talking to each other. Rogue's face betrayed no emotion, but she glanced up when she "felt" Ororo looking at her. Rogue smiled at Storm, but her eyes still held a hint of the far away gaze that signaled telepathic communication in most cases. Although, with Rogue it could simply be anther persona trying to assert its self. Rogue turned her attention back to the weeds in front of her, leaving Remy to his own thoughts. Having three high-alpha class and one omega class telepath's powers made any mind like clay to Rogue, but it was a power she could sometimes live without. 

* * *

_ I'll be the sun  
When your heart's filled with rain  
I'll be the one  
To chase the rain away_

I'll be your shoulder  
When you need someone to lean on  
Be your shelter  
When you need someone to see you through  
I'll be there to carry you  
I'll be there  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you  
The one that will hold on to you  
When you feel that rain falling down  
When there's nobody else around  
I'll be"  
**I'll Be by Reba McEntire**

Hearing footsteps behind her, Rogue turned, the enhanced night vision Remy's powers gave her kicking in to see into the darkness of the living room. All that could be made out clearly was a woman's figure. But the height gave the identity away. Only two X-women were that tall... Ororo and Psylocke. And it wasn't likely Betsy would be downstairs this time of night.

When Ororo walked into the kitchen, Rogue smiled briefly at her friend, then went back to digging in the refridgerator for a snack. Hearing the soft purr of Magnolia, Rogue glanced over her shoulder. Ororo was stroking the kittens head as she reached behind a stack of rarely used plates for something. When the weather-witch pulled out a bag of unopened Double Stuf Oreos, Rogue immeadiately abandoned her search.

Storm set the cookies on the counter and reached for two glasses. "You might as well grab the milk Rogue." Storm tossed a smile over her shoulder. "Those cookies taste better with it, don't you agree?"

Rogue nodded and reopened the fridge to grab the milk before letting the door fall closed. Once the milk was on the table, Rogue picked up the bag of Oreos. A claw popped out of Rogue's hand, surprising Ororo to the point she almost dropped the glasses she was holding. Rogue used it to cut the bag open before letting the claw retract.

Once the milk was poured, both women took a seat at the table and munched silently for a few minutes. When Magnolia decided to jump onto the table and drink some of the milk out of Rogue's glass, the relative silence was broken by laughter. Getting up, Rogue got a small bowl down and poured a bit of milk into it for the kitten. Noticing she had Ororo's attention, Rogue tilted her head as she sat down. "Somethin' ya wanna talk about Roro?"

Ororo smiled, caught. "I was wondering how your powers were doing. I haven't seen you practicing lately."

Rogue shrugged and took another bite of Oreo. Swallowing, she smiled. "They're fine Ro. Ah've been meditating instead of practicin' as much lately. But Scott's makin sure Ah do use th' danger room an' what not atleast one extra time than the schedule has meh down for."

Storm nodded, then grinned. "And here Remy had thought you got off easy when it came to the danger room sessions."

Rogue laughed softly, brushing her bangs away from her face. "Yeah." Her expression sobered a bit. "Then 'gain...Remy doesn't have all th' powahs Ah do t' worry about eithah."

Ororo put a hand on Rogue's shoulder, claiming her attention again. "I would say you've done better than any other person I know, myself included, might have in your situation, Rogue. As I've heard many say before, your mental strength is to be applauded. None of us have any idea how you've managed to keep yourself in control, for the most part, all these years."

Rogue smiled ruefully. "It ain't been easy, Ah c'n tell ya that. 'Speically with some of th' personas. But it seems t' be th' stongah villains that are able t' take over...nevah any of th' 'good guys.'"

Ororo nodded in agreement. "I've noticed. But you now control their powers, do you not?"

Rogue shrugged. "Sure. But sometimes Ah wondah if havin' this powah is worth riskin' mah sanity. If Ah evah loose control, or anothah supervillain takes control o' meh, Ah could cause chaos anywhere an' everywhere without havin' t' be there. 'Sides, what's th' point o' meh bein' a powah house lahke Ah am? Ah'm not as trained as some o' th' othahs who'd probably handle this bettah than Ah have."

That got a frown out of the weather goddess. "Rogue, I honestly believe you couldn't be more mistaken on that. Think about this. If it was the professor, we'd have great cause to worry, especially after the Onslaught crisis. Wolverine...Goddess only knows what that would be like. Remy, he'd use it to his advantage whatever way possible. Bobby? He'd probably go to downtown New York and show off." That brought a laugh from both women. After the burst of laughter had calmed, Ororo looked at Rogue seriously. "But you, Rogue? With your original power you learned a semblence of control over the urge to use your powers. Mainly because it was painful, but it was a control whoever holds as many powers as you should possess. You treat the powers as a last resort...Something for after you've used Ms. Marvel's powers or the training you recieved from various mentors. No other mutant I know, with the possible exception of Scott, would do so."

Rogue watched silently as Ororo got up and cleaned up the mess. Tilting her head, she posed a question. "What about you Roro? Wouldn't you keep a tight rein on them? Aftah all, ya do it every day with your control on th' weathah."

"Perhaps I might. But not like you do." Ororo smiled as she headed for the door to the living room. Pausing briefly in the doorway, she turned back. "Those powers were meant for you, child. I don't even have to ask you to use them wisely."

A few moments of relative silence passed as Rogue listened to Ororo head back up stairs. Glancing to Magnolia, who was curled up in her lap, Rogue smiled. "Looks lahke Scott an' Logan ain't th' only two who completely trust meh with these powahs aftah all, eh sugah?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. Look for more soon.


	2. You Can't Lose Me

Looking Through Your Eyes Part 2 - "I'll Be"  
Chapter 2, "You Can't Lose Me"  
By: RogueBHS

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter 2 of "I'll Be." I'm sorry it took longer than my other updates, but the inspiration for how to set this chapter up just didn't want to come. As well, my internet was down for around a week, so that put a crimp in my updating schedule. I tried typing this up once, but didn't like the way it flowed, because there was no way to end it properly, so here's my second attempt at this chapter.

* * *

Rogue looked up as a shadow crossed over the small form of Magnolia, and smiled at the friend with whom she had shared a midnight snack two nights ago. Ororo took a seat on the ground next to Rogue, and glanced briefly at the cover of the book Rogue had just set aside. Stroking the head of Magnolia, Ororo gestured with her other hand to the historical romance book with a smile. "Enjoying the day by keeping your nose in a book hmm?"

Rogue laughed softly, and shrugged. "Atleast Ah'm readin outside instead o' cramped up in mah room right?"

Storm nodded. "It is an improvement." Looking around, Storm admired the area of the grounds Rogue had chosen to read in. Rose bushes were near by, and their scent was carried over on the occasional breeze, something Rogue would enjoy. There were plenty of trees for shade, since the day was forcasted to be warm, and benches were scattered about for seating. Unless of course you were Rogue, who prefered to simply lean against a tree trunk while sitting on the lush grass.

Rogue took a deep breath as she leaned her head against the tree trunk, and closed her eyes for a break from the bright sunlight. Having Scott's powers, even turned off, had a curse. Too much time in the sun gave her a killer headache. Sighing, she knew she'd have to head in soon, which was a pity. Feeling Ororo's gaze upon her, Rogue cracked open one eye, then the other to look at her friend. "What? Do Ah have somethin' on meh?"

Ororo shook her head. "No. I heard you sigh, and looked back at you. Is something wrong Rogue?"

"Jus' gettin' a headache is all. But Ah don' wanna head inside is th' thing. Its too nahce out. Besides, there's nothin interestin' t' do inside."

Storm nodded briefly in agreement, then an idea struck, one that was more commonly something Rogue would suggest. "Perhaps we could go in town then." When Rogue gave Storm her undivided attention, she continued. "There's the mall, or the movies. Goddess knows you and I haven't gone and done anything together lately."

Rogue smiled and glanced at Magnolia. "Sounds good t' meh, Roro." She yawned, then pushed herself away from the tree. "But...We wouldn't have much time. Ah'm supposed t' train with Wolvie in an hour or two."

Ororo rethought the idea, then looked at Rogue. "Then we'll go afterwards. I'm up for an evening out myself, and I need a few things anyway."

Rogue nodded. "Sounds even bettah. Give meh a chance t' wind my mind down some more...an' t' spend some quality time with mah best friend." She smiled as she stood up to stretch out a bit. 

Standing herself, Ororo tilted her head just a tad to the side. "Best friend hmm?" The weather-goddess smiled broadly. "My sentiments exactly."

* * *

Rogue laughed as she looked at the outfit Ororo had tried on. It was similar to something Storm would've worn in her punk phase, and definitely not something the goddess would wear now. "Ro, Ah don' think that's what ya need if you're lookin for a new outfit."

Storm looked in the mirror, and had to agree. The bright blue top did look good though, and she thought about trying it on with something else. Glancing at Rogue's reflection in the mirror, she smiled. "And what might you suggest?"

Rogue turned and looked at the racks of clothes, then started walking through, occassionally picking something out, only to put it back. Ororo had wanted something new to wear on the nights when she joined Rogue and Scott out on the town or to clubs, and it had to be something good. Ororo watched in amusement as Rogue started plucking a few shapeless pieces in various colors off the racks, and raised an eyebrow when 3 pieces were thrust at her with an order to try them on.

Slipping back into the dressing room, Ororo slipped on what she soon found out were black pants rather than a skirt, and a sapphire blue spaghetti strapped top. Looking at the other piece, it took her a second to realize it was a vest rather than another top, as it didn't appear to be open in the front...until you saw the lacings that kept it together. Walking back out to where Rogue was standing, she turned slowly in a 360 spin for approval.

Smiling at her own handy-work, Rogue watched Ororo look in surprise at the mirror reflection. The black pants had seemed flowing on the hanger, but on Ororo fit similar to the flare-leg jeans that were advertised on the wall to the left. The vest added a hint of modesty to the outfit, but also added an extra bit of flare too. Ororo's own lips curved in a smile as she turned at looked at Rogue. "I do believe this is much better than the other. Don't you?"

Rogue nodded. "Yep. Ah wouldn't o' picked it off th' racks if Ah didn'."

Ororo studied Rogue critically for a second, then turned. "I think perhaps you need something else to wear clubing don't you?"

Rogue held up the other clothing she had picked off the racks. "Ah'm ahead o' ya on that one sugah. Ah jus waited for ya t' finish first." Smiling, Rogue slipped into the dressing room next to the one Ororo had used, and changed into what she had grabbed.

Ororo was already back in her jeans and t-shirt when Rogue walked out of the dressing room, and turned to see what Rogue had choosen. Ororo, like most would, had expected Rogue's trademark green, but there was no green at all to this outfit.

A black pair of jeans with ripped-out knees and white leather lacings down the side hung low on the hips, showing off Rogue's bellybutton, a rarity for her. The top was a black halter, and had Ororo wondering what had Rogue dressing this way all of a sudden. Luckily, there was a knee-length black...thing...that she had slipped on. It bared most of her shoulders, but still managed to cover her arms down to the wrist, and cover some of her bared stomach. Intwined in the black fabric were metalic-like threads of a blood red, and they reflected the light, adding the only bit of color in the outfit.

Rogue turned slowly like Ororo had done, smiling. "What do ya think?"

"Its a little dark. Or was that the point?"

Rogue laughed softly. "That was th' point. Everyone's so used t' meh wearin' green, an' half o' what Ah own probably has green on it somewhere, so Ah went fo' a change. An' if Ah wanted, Ah've got those shades Beast gave meh back when Ah couldn't control Scott's powah that Ah could add."

Ororo had to admit the darker coloring did suit Rogue, and would be a nice addition to her closet. Glancing around, she looked for one last thing for Rogue, and started walking around, looking at the accessories. Rogue admired the fit of the clothing in the mirror, occasionally glancing at Storm in the mirror, wondering what she was up to. When Ororo returned with a red metal chain-looking belt rather than gloves, Rogue smiled. Taking the offered belt, Rogue put it on over the coat-type piece and fastened it where it would hang loosely, but still do its job.

Grinning, Rogue reached for her purse and pulled out the black sunglasses she normally wore, putting them on, just for kicks. Ororo smiled, and touched Rogue's arm. "I do believe we both have winning outfits for the next time we go clubbing..."

Rogue nodded and went back into the changing room, putting back on the jeans, shirt and gloves she had on before. When she opened the door, Ororo was paying for her things at one of the two cash registers, so Rogue headed up to the other, putting the outfit on the counter to be rung up before she spoke to Storm. "What'dya say we go grab somethin' t' eat? Ah'm starvin."

Ororo nodded as she put away her change. "I am too. Any preferences?"

Rogue shrugged. "Not really. There's that Italian place downstairs next t' th' food court. Ah've heard it was pretty good."

Ororo shook her head. "Mmm. Italian just doesn't sound good." She picked up her bags, waiting for Rogue to finish with the cashier. "We could just eat at the food court, I suppose." 

"Sounds fine." Her own bags in hand, Rogue followed Storm out of the door and onto the second-floor of the mall. As they headed down the stairs, Rogue looked around, then pointed to a punk/goth shop on the right. "Ah wanna take a look around there aftah we eat. Ari said they have some cool silvah jewelry there."

Ororo glanced at the shop, then laughed softly. "As if you or I need it. But this trip is for fun, and looking around in there would be just that."

Rogue nodded, then took a look at the fast-food places in the food court. "Its a good thang we've been walkin...Aftah eatin heah ya'd have t' work out lahke crazy t' burn th' calories."

Storm shook her head, laughing. "Unless of course you're a mutant and have the high-metabolism that goes with being one. Right?"

Rogue nodded again and then looked to Ororo. "Where you gonna eat?"

Ororo pointed to the Chick-fil-A even as she headed in that direction, leaving Rogue to either follow or find her own place to eat. Rogue, who wasn't in the mood for chicken, headed towards the pizza place instead.

When both of them had their food and had found a table, Rogue sank gratefully into a chair as she put her bags down. "Sometimes Ah forget not even bein' nigh-invunerable c'n keep meh from gettin' worn."

Ororo glanced at her watch. It was only 7 PM, but they had been shopping for roughly 3 or 4 hours, walking or standing the entire time. Looking up at Rogue, she smiled. "The punk store, a shoe store, then head back to the mansion?"

Rogue nodded as she cut the huge slice of pizza in half. "Sounds good t' meh, Roro."

They ate in relative silence, occasionally saying something about a guy who had walked past or about the items they had bought. Glancing up as someone shouted out, Rogue's green eyes searched for the trouble, and found it half the food court away. Standing and leaving the food behind, Rogue headed that way. Ororo stayed put, simply watching what was going on.

As a larger man, probably the size of Bishop, pushed a smaller one into the crowds, Rogue's eyes narrowed. Staying in the crowd, she used Wolverine's sense of smell and hearing to enhance her own. The smells of the food and sounds of the crowd almost overwhelmed her before she managed to tune in to the sounds and smells of the two fighting. The larger man was a mutant, no doubt about it. The smaller wasn't. It was time to intervine when the big man started to punch the other senseless.

Grabbing the arm before it could punch again, Rogue turned on the strength she had gotten from Ms. Marvel, as well as the invunerability and seventh sense. The man stopped, shocked. When he saw it was a woman who stopped him, he stood up, and tried to yank his arm away from Rogue unsuccessfully. His power wasn't super-strength, she realized, and found out soon enough that he was a telekenetic as she went flying backwards. Stopping herself with her power of flight, she slowly went closer to the man.

"Ah'd recomend ya stop now, sugah. Ah don' wanna put ya in a lotta pain."

The man laughed, a cruel sound on the ears. "You? Put me in pain? I think not. You're nothing but a woman."

That was the wrong thing to say. Rogue had always been willing to go toe to toe with any of the men, and now was no different. Using telekenesis herself, she lifted him off of the floor. Not wanting to risk hurting anyone in the growing crowd, she lowered him back down, then used telepathy instead, convincing him through suggestion that he didn't want to cause any trouble here. His shields were pathetic, so the suggestion took root, and he left peacefully.

Turning to the smaller man, Rogue knelt down, examining the damage even as the mall police came over. When they asked who had done it, Rogue pointed to the man who was walking directly into the office to turn himself in. Surprised, they looked at her, now realizing she was a mutant. As she stood, one of them thanked her.

Smiling, Rogue shrugged. "It was nothin." When the policeman looked suprised, she gave no elaboration, simply headed towards Storm. The crowd parted for her, but she took no notice, picking up her trash and bags, she smiled at her friend. "Lets get back t' shoppin, what'dya say Roro?"

Nodding her approval, Storm picked up her own bags and trash. "You did good Rogue. And shopping is what we came here to do is it not?"

Rogue didn't answer, just smiled broader as she looped her arm through Storm's and headed towards the punk shop, fully intending to buy herself something else new.


	3. More Than Words

Looking Through Your Eyes Part 2- "I'll Be"  
Chapter 3, "More Than Words"  
By: RogueBHS

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay on this update. My muse took a leave of absence I didn't approve, and to top it off, I was sick. Talk about not good for writing. *sigh* But, I'm back, and thanks to a little help from a friend, this chapter is ready. I hope to get back to my once a week updates soon, but with the holidays coming up, I won't make any promises. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for being patient!

* * *

Where on earth was that woman? A body could get the impression she was avoiding him, but no... she wasn't that type. Not any more anyway. Poking his head into the kitchen for the third time in the past hour, Remy sighed. Rogue had seemingly disappeared from the mansion, and he really didn't like it. But that was probably because Scott hadn't shown up during his search of the mansion either. Rogue's bedroom door had been closed and locked, and after trying to pick it only once, Remy had found that to be a very bad idea. It had taken swearing on everything he liked or loved in order to get her to finally let go of him. Of course, pure fear of an angry Rogue had made him forget she was holding him over the pool. He still got ribbed by Bobby about that one.

Finally admitting defeat, he trudged back up the stairs. She had locked herself in her room, presumably with Scott, for reasons he didn't want to linger on, despite her inability to touch. It bothered him imensely that she let Scott touch her, without flinching. With him, it was the opposite. She had said that the way he touched her brought back unpleasent memories, but had refused to elaborate. He wished she would talk to him like she did to Scott. But most of all, he wished she would trust him enough to let him touch her.

When he found himself walking past her door, he paused, noticing it was open an inch or two. By nature, he wasn't one to butt into another's business, or to spy. Oh well. It was being done to ease his mind. He just had to hope and pray that he didn't get caught.

Stepping to a better vantage point to watch, he glanced around quickly. No one else, except Ororo, was upstairs that he knew of. Good. Turning his attention to what was going on in Rogue's room, he was caught off guard when he saw her sitting in Scott's lap as if it was an every day thing. To the casual observer it would seem romantic in intentions, but Remy wasn't a casual observer.

He could faintly hear them talking about something, but the words were hard to understand. She said something that caused Scott to frown. He spoke now, and Rogue's response was a sigh and dropping of her shoulders, followed by a spoken response. Scott rubbed her back almost absently, and she relaxed, laying hear head against Scott's shoulder, her hair acting as a barrier between their faces.

All of the touching seemed so...absent minded. As if they weren't thinking about it, but simply did it out of a natural comforting instinct. Remy frowned deeply. Rogue quite obviously trusted Scott without reservation, and vise versa. Knowing staying any longer would be too great a risk, he slowly, quietly backed away. When he was a few doors away from Rogue's room, he stopped moving and thought about what to do next. His anger was peaked, but he had already been in two Danger Room sessions that day. That was more than enough. Seeing only one outlet for his anger, Remy headed to the mansion's attic loft, hoping Ororo could provide the calming influence he needed right then.

* * *

Rogue glanced up at the clock on the kitchen wall by the fridge, then frowned. It was well after 7:30, yet Ororo nor Remy had come downstairs to get anything to eat. Curious, she passed through the living room and to the main stairwell, taking the steps quickly. She walked directly to Remy's room and knocked. When there was no answer, she tried the doorknob, and it opened easily. Looking around, there was no sign of life. Sighing, she closed the door and headed to the stairs leading to Ororo's loft.

She took the stairs slowly, enjoying the slightly cooler air that always seemed to occupy the stairway to the loft. Rogue stopped 4 steps away from the landing and the door, hearing both Ororo and Remy's voices. Remy raised his voice in anger, surprising Rogue to the point she almost stumbled backwards. He was angry about her and Scott's friendship, and was currently saying how he wished that she would give him the same amount of trust she did Scott.

Rogue heard Ororo trying to get Remy to calm down, saying that getting angry all over again would help. Again? Rogue frowned slightly. Obviously the Cajun had been talking with Ororo for a while, and Rogue could think of nothing that would have sparked his temper. Granted she had holed up in her room for an hour with Scott, but he had been upset over a matter in his family. What was she supposed to have done? Tell him she was busy? Rogue shook her head. Surely Remy wouldn't have gotten so angry over _that_. After all, they hadn't had any plans for the day.

Rogue tuned back in to the voices in the room, and let Logan's enhanced senses "turn on" for extra help. Ororo spoke in her calm tone, sticking up for Rogue and Scott. Remy humphed at Storm's point, and Ororo sighed. Remy said something, just soft enough for it to be hard for Rogue to hear. Ororo made a sympathetic noise, which was followed by the sound of Ororo moving from her bed to where ever Remy was sitting.

Rogue lifted her feet off of the steps and slowly lowered herself back down to the second floor of the mansion. Glancing back up at the door to Ororo's loft, Rogue sighed. She knew she should talk to Remy, but right now, her own anger was sparked. The only thing she had ever wanted from him was honesty...in everything. As many times as he had told her he loved her, rarely did he go out of his way to prove it. Rogue had tried to open up to him in her own ways, and had been rejected.

She had pushed the Morlocke Massacre back in his face over and over once she found out, and the guilt over it had all but swallowed her whole. Never before had she ever truely judged her teammates until Remy's trial in Antartica. Her own past was anything but clean, and she wanted to make him understand why she was so uneasy around him. But the memories that haunted her were too clear, and the wound still too fresh despite the years that had past.

Rogue walked towards her room, pausing briefly outside Scott's door. She shook her head and continued to her own room. No need to make matters worse. If Remy was jealous of Scott, she knew she should talk to Remy about it. But hadn't she already tried that? Well...Sort of. If he was in the mood to be pig-headed, he could do just that. Rogue entered her room and closed the door behind her. Walking to her window, Rogue shed her gloves, tossing them on her dresser. Rogue openned the window, and slid partway out to sit on the windowsill.

Starring up at the stars, Rogue let her mind go as blank as was possible, pushing all worries into the depths of her mind for the time being. The sky was clear, and the moon bright. Without being summoned, her old jealousy of the relationship Remy and Ororo shared popped up. It was always there. But Rogue had forced herself to keep it under control. Angry with herself for being jealous of the best female friend she had ever had, Rogue slid back into her room, closing the window. Turning on her CD player, Rogue changed into one of the old hockey-jerseys Remy had lent her. It was meer coincidence she had forgotten to return it. Then a month later, he had seen her in it, and told her to keep it...it looked better on her than it ever had on him. 

Rogue smiled and shook her head. If she ever managed to keep the Cajun X-man out of her head for more than 2 minutes, it would be a record. Crawling into bed, Rogue shut off the lamp, hoping Remy's anger would be disappated by the next morning.

* * *

Ororo was putting the last dish in the dishwasher when a sound behind her made her turn. It was Rogue. Unlike two days before when they had gone to the mall, Rogue's face was unsmiling. During the past few months, Rogue had been more happy in general, and had smiled more often than at any time during her years as an X-woman. Wondering what could have gone and taken the smile off of her friend's face, Ororo tilted her head. "Is something bothering you Rogue?"

Rogue simply shook her head as she took a red apple out of the fruit drawer and grabbed a bottle of water. Rogue had been one of the first ones up that morning, much to the surprise of the others.

Storm frowned. Something was definitely bothering Rogue, but Remy had said they hadn't had a fight. "Rogue?" Ororo walked forward and put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

Rogue turned quickly, the anger in her eyes barely supressed. "Ah basically said as much didn' Ah?"

Ororo stepped back, wary of setting off Rogue's temper fully. "I'm sorry, Rogue. You just seemed rather disturbed. But if you aren't, then that's that. I won't ask again."

Rogue closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It took a great deal of effort to keep her jealousy that had been sparked the night before from exploding. When she reopenned her eyes, the anger was suppressed again. "Sorry 'Roro. Ah jus' didn' have a good naght."

Ororo seemed interested. "Oh?"

Rogue nodded and took a seat at the table. "Th' damn Swamp Rat was eithah avoidin' meh, or went out for a naght on th' town. Ah looked for 'im for 'round two hours, but with no success." 

Storm's eyebrows shot up. "Why were you looking for him?"

"Ah had hoped t' talk t' 'im about a few things...includin' askin' 'im if he'd go with meh on this lil' trip th' professah wants meh t' go on."

Rogue watched as Ororo pursed her lips, and she knew the goddess was trying to decide if she should tell Rogue where Remy had been for so long last night. Ororo decided not to, and simply shrugged at Rogue. "Then I guess you'll have to see if you can find him today then."

Rogue shook her head. "Ah leave fo' th' airport in 20 minutes. Bish is goin' with meh."

Ororo nodded her head, a little surprised it wasn't Scott that was going with her. "Well," she smiled and hugged Rogue loosely, "then I guess I will tell you goodbye now."

Rogue hugged Storm back. "Bye Ro." Rogue stood and threw the apple core into the trash and the empty botte into the recycle bin. "Tell Remy Ah wanna talk t' 'im when Ah get back would ya? Ya seem t' see him more than Ah do."

Rogue didn't see her friend wince as she left the room.


	4. American Woman

Looking Through Your Eyes Part 2- I'll Be  
Chapter 4, "American Woman"  
By: RogueBHS 

* * *

A/N: Well, it seems my muse is back, so if FF.net cooperates, I'll be churning out stories once (maybe twice) a week again. Wahoo! *smile* I'm also writing another X-men story, a Rogue-centric horror/mystery. It will be archived exclusively on my website that should be up come Thanksgiving. Thanks for all the reviews peoples!

* * *

Remy paced the hallway outside the briefing room, all but wearing a rut in the floor. Rogue had returned home from a successful mission with Bishop. One she had intended to ask him to accompany her on. Damn his temper. She was _just_ friends with Scott. She had told him that over and over, and yet he didn't want to believe it. God only knows why. He stopped pacing. Could he be jealous?

Remy shook that idea out of his head. No. He had never been jealous before, and he certainly hadn't started just because the woman he loved was spending more time with another man. Of course not. He didn't even believe that himself. Remy sighed. Rogue had turned him inside out, and she didn't even know it. He was one whipped man when it came to her.

The doors to the briefing room slid open, letting Bishop exit with Ororo. Storm smiled to him, but Bishop didn't even glance his way. Odd. Not caring about those two at the moment, Remy poked his head into the room. Rogue was sitting in the chair next to Scott, and she was speaking with the professor. Rogue looked up at Gambit the second she sensed him, and gave a very forced smile. Gambit's heart sank.

Scott didn't even look up, just picked up from where Rogue had left off speaking. Rogue got up, finally earning Scott's attention. She glanced back at Scott and Xaiver, then to Remy. "Ah'll talk this ovah with ya latah if'n ya don' mind Professah. Ah need t' discuss somethin' with th' Cajun."

Profesor Xavier nodded, then waved her out. Rogue missed Scott's frown. Remy didn't.

Rogue grabbed Remy's arm before he could say anything and started leading him down the hallway to the elevator. "Remy, were you mad at meh before Ah left?"

He looked her way, surprised. He then hung his head, not wanting to lie to her...not this time. "Oui, chere."

"Why? What did Ah do?"

Remy made the mistake of looking into those emerald green eyes. She was hurt, confused. All because he had made the mistake of doing exactly as she had. He had locked himself up with a friend to talk because it was what he needed. What he had needed because he had been mad at her for holing up with her friend...Scott. He sighed. "I got jealous I guess, Rogue. I 'ad been lookin' for ya for half de afternoon, den when I go t' knock on your door, you be holed up wit' Scotty boy. I jus' not used t' ya hangin' out wit him...not yet."

Rogue sighed heavily, then slid her arm through his as they got on the elevator. "Sugah... Scott had been havin' some problems...family stuff...an' he needed someone t' talk to. He's tol' meh a lot about his family an' what not...so Ah seemed th' logical choice. If Ah had known ya were lookin' for meh, Ah would've taken a second or two for ya at th' least."

Remy looked at her. "Jus a second or two ma chere?"

Rogue smiled. It was more of a half-smile, but it lightened Remy's spirits to see it. "Ya aughta know bah now that Ah'd give ya all th' time ya wanted if you wanted t' talk t' meh 'bout somethin' Remy."

Remy shrugged, then glanced up as the elevator doors opened, admitting them both to the main floor of the mansion. "I suppose mebbe I should, but..." He trailed off as Ororo walked towards them, her blue eyes looking back and forth between him and Rogue. "Somet'ing you wanted 'Roro?"

Rogue couldn't help it. The half-smile disappeared, her expression became unreadable. Ororo's confidence that it hadn't been her Rogue was partially angry with disipated. "I was hoping to talk with Rogue, but it seems you've beaten me to it, Remy. If you have a second later Rogue..."

Rogue cut Storm off with another half-smile. "Ah'll search ya out latah sugah. For now, th' Cajun had somethin' he was sayin' Ah'd lahke t' hear th' rest of."

Remy gave as much of a shrug to Ororo as was possible. Rogue was already pulling him towards the stairs.

* * *

Ororo glanced up as footsteps echoed in the empty living room. The kitchen had been vacant since dinner, as the others had gone out on the town or somesuch thing. Though, two of the mansion's residents, aside from Ororo, were home still. Rogue and Remy had eatten alone in her room, as they were still talking about something. The fact that they had been truely talking instead of the usual shouting was a vast improvement.

There was a bit of clatter from dishes. So it was either Rogue or Remy. Good. Ororo wanted to talk to them both, but Rogue was the more important matter right now. The door slid open, admitting the lithe form of the very X-woman Ororo wanted to see. Rogue's eyes glanced in Storm's direction, but there was none of the cool reserve that had been there since the afternoon before Rogue's mission with Bishop. The fact that Rogue smiled was a relief. It wasn't forced...and it wasn't a half smile. It was one of the full smiles she used when she was happiest. Always a good sign.

Rogue set the tray with the dishes down by the sink, then glanced over her shoulder at Ororo. "Ya wanted t' talk t' meh Roro?"

Ororo nodded and leaned back in the chair she was sitting in. "Yes. I was curious about something really."

Rogue didn't look up from the dishes she was rinsing off. "Oh? What?"

"Before your mission, when we spoke, you seemed rather angry. And not just at Remy. I was curious if perhaps I had done something to anger you as well, Rogue."

Rogue sighed, and put down the plate in her hand. Turning, she faced Storm. "Ah wasn't mad at you Ro. Not really, anyway. Ah had gone t' look for Remy, an' thought ya might know where he was, but before Ah could knock on your door, Ah heard him shoutin. Ah didn't stay long, jus' long enough t' realize he was angry with meh. It kinda ticked meh off that he didn' talk t' meh about it...but that instead he went runnin' to you. That kinda tripped off an ol' jealous feelin' Ah've tried t' keep buried about how he c'n talk t' you. Ah tried t' keep it undah control, but Ah guess it showed since you're askin."

Storm nodded slowly. "I see." She paused, mulling it over in her head. When she spoke again, she met Rogue's eyes directly...sapphire blue to emerald green. "I cannot, and will not appologize for being a friend to Remy. He saved my life once, and the debt has been repayed in full. Yet, like Scott is for you, Remy is a brother figure for me, and a male friend with whom I can share secrets or laughter. As far as I am concerned, you and I, like Scott and Remy, needed someone to talk to. We chose respectively, for different reasons. Scott and I have no reasons for jealousy, as we are not romantically linked. Yet you and Remy have always been jealous of anyone who grows close to the other. I am sorry that you feel the need to be jealous of me, Rogue, as you are like a sister to me. Perhaps in time you and Remy will learn to look past this emotion, and simply trust. Until then, I will suggest that Remy talk to you rather than to me about personal matters, but if he refuses, I will listen to him. I cannot deny him that right to speak with me."

Rogue put her hand on Ororo's arm before she could leave the kitchen. "Roro...Ah'd nevah ask ya t' give up your friendship with Remy. Ah know deep down that it ain't nothin' but friendship between you two. Remy an' Ah talked for a long while t'day...an' Ah'd lahke t' think some good came outta it. Ah've always appreciated th' way you trusted meh, from th' day you all but made meh absorb your powahs t' see th' world through your eyes. Ah know Ah hurt ya when Ah left Remy in Antartica, an' Ah hurt him too. For that, Ah've not been able t' forgive mahself. As for trustin' him...Trust isn't somethin' that's come easy for meh aftah what Mystique did. Every time Ah think Ah'm ovah it, she shows up again, pushin' her lies back in mah face. But Ah am tryin' Ro. Just believe that."

Ororo studied Rogue's face for a second. "I already do."

Rogue watched in silence as Ororo walked out. _Somethin' tells meh this ain' ovah yet._


	5. C'est L'Amour

Looking Through Your Eyes Part 2 - I'll Be  
Chapter 5, "C'est L'Amour"  
By: RogueBHS

* * *

A/N: After another short un-asked for vacation, my muse has returned. Thankfully. LOL. I want to give a BIG thank you to those who have been reviewing on this story, the praise is much appreciated. If you have a view of Rogue and Storm's relationship that you'd like me to play with, PLEASE email me or IM me. Also, I must thank Randi for kicking my muse back into high gear. Hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. :) By the way, the chapter title, "C'est L'Amour" is French for "That's Love."

* * *

The day was gorgeous, simply gorgeous. Ok, so it was over ninty degrees out. So what? If you're having a pool party that is. The sun was out, warming the skin of those who were taking time to enjoy the day...including the residents of the Xaiver mansion.

Logan, clad simply in a pair of denim cut-offs, manned the grill, churning out burgers, hot dogs or chicken to the others. Over by the pool, the four women were stretched out on lounge chairs, tanning and talking. Jean, Ororo and Betsy were all three in bikini's of their trademark colors, but Rogue...Rogue had shocked everyone. For years she had worn either a thin wetsuit or a one-piece with a pair of leggings. Not today.

And it wasn't green or gold...her trademark colors. The long-sleeved one-piece she wore had a wet-look silver bodice, and the sleeves were pure white. To say she looked gorgeous was more than a bit of an understatement. The silver and black mirrored sunglasses she wore hid her green eyes, but most knew the emotions of them well enough not to care.

Scott however missed seeing the sparkle of her eyes when she laughed. Like she was now. She had tricked Bobby as he once had her. She had iced over the pool before he dived into it. Everyone was having a laugh at Bobby's expense for a change. Remy loved it.

The Cajun was sitting up in a chair across the pool from the ladies, watching Rogue closely. Like her, he had surprised the others with his swim attire. But that was simply because it had been a gag gift from Bobby last Christmas. His swim attire was a pair of black trunks with "Hot Stuf" written across his rear in bold red print. Of course, a few of the others, including Rogue had teased him about it. But he had managed to get Rogue back for her wise crack. He had made her just a tad bit frightened.

**Flashback to around an hour earlier**

_"Yeah, th' Cajun mus' think he's really 'hot stuf' or somethin'." Rogue laughed. "Guess he forgot he's been 'cooled down' before."_

(A/N: Remember Chapter 14 of Part 1! hehe)

Remy grinned. "Oui...I was at dat Rogue. But...den again, as dey say chere, 'Rendement une chienne.'"

Rogue's face lost a bit of color at that. She paused, her lips parted just a bit. Her mind must have kicked back on or something, as she grinned in return. "Que c'est, Remy, mais se souvenir de qui vous parlez à **mon cher**"

**End Flashback**

Scott, who was sitting at a table with the professor, glanced over at Rogue, wishing she'd take of the sunglasses...even just for a second. He didn't dare voice such a thing though. Too many questions would be asked...Ones he was searching for the answer to himself.

Two pairs of eyes watched as Rogue slid off the lounge chair, and watched how she smiled when she spoke briefly to Bishop. A third pair of eyes joined as she dove into the pool, causing almost no disturbance to the surface of the water. When she came up for air, a more casual glance flickered in her direction. Something about the fact that she had the confidence and trust in them to once again start showing off the deadly, yet beautiful skin called attention to her. They had seen her confidence and overall mood improve since over a year ago when she and Remy had last called a halt to their romance, and it was an improvement they applauded. Storm and Logan being the two who were "clapping" the loudest for her.

Rogue let out a laugh as Bobby attempted to shoot little ice blocks at her. Granted, his attempt wasn't working though. The second Bobby had started shooting the ice in her direction, Ororo, Scott, and Betsy had come to her defense. To say the least, the look on Bobby's face was worth remembering. Thank goodness Hank had a camera.

Rogue flashed a smile at her "heros" before she pushed Bobby into the now un-frozen pool. She winked at him when he came up sputtering, then made her way over to Logan slowly. Behind the shades, her eyes were watching everyone and everything. Logan glanced up when she took a seat in the chair near the grill.

"Ya want somethin' darlin?"

Rogue shrugged as she took off the sunglasses to rub the bridge of her nose. "Ah jus' wanted t' get outta th' sun really. Gettin' a headache."

Wolvie watched her for a second, then nodded. "Ya want somethin' t' eat then while you're over here?"

"Na. Thanks though Wolvie."

He nodded again, then looked to Ororo, whom had just walked up. "How 'bout you Roro? You want somethin?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Ororo smiled. "A piece of chicken from you, Logan, and a conversation from both you and Rogue. If you don't mind, preferably a conversation free of mention of gossip or clothing."

Logan grinned as he served up a piece of chicken for Ororo. "I think yer safe from those things here darlin'."

Rogue nodded in agreement. "Ah got sick o' that talk too. Think that's part o' why Ah've got a killah headache."

Storm looked at Rogue with a mixture of concern and sympathy as she pulled up a chair. "Perhaps we should have set up the umbrellas or something after all."

Rogue shook her head. "Ah'll be fahne."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Ya sure? It wouldn't be any trouble darlin."

Rogue felt her temper flare and pushed it back. Despite that, there was still some ice to her tone when she spoke. "Ah ain't a kid anymore. Haven't been one fo' years. Ah know what Ah can an' can't handle. A few more hours out heah ain't gonna kill meh."

Ororo backed down at the first sign of temper, not wanting to rile Rogue further. Logan, however, didn't give a damn. "Darlin, we ain't tryin' t' insult ya, and we ain't callin' ya a kid. We know ya aren't one. We just wanted t' make sure that ya were really alright. Now we know, so don't go snappin at us when we're just tryin' t' help."

Rogue sighed. Sorry Logan...Roro. Its just that...Mystique an' Irene used t' do that to meh all o' th' time. Constantly ask if Ah was alright Ah mean. Did it too much raght aftah Ah absorbed Carol, an' Ah guess Ah developed a sort o' defense against it."

Storm smiled. "We could tell."

Rogue laughed softly. "Ah wondah how ya could. Wasn't lahke Ah was insinuatin' that or nothin."

Now Logan chuckled. "Course not. Ya'd never do such a thing, would ya?"

Rogue acted insulted. "Course Ah wouldn't. Ya'll is two o' mah best friends."

Storm and Logan shared a quick glance before Ororo spoke. "And you, Rogue, are one of ours." 

* * *

Rogue stretched out on the couch, idly watching the TV. There was absolutely nothing on, but then again, she had nothing better to do. Rogue put a hand to her head. The headache which had started yesterday had yet to go away; if anything, the pain was worse. Nothing was putting an end to the pain.

Thankfully, not many of the other X-men were around. Professor Xavier and Hank were holed up in their offices, and Logan was out somewhere on the mansion's grounds. The fewer people she had to see today, the better. She knew for a fact that her mood was anything but personable when she got these headaches.

When the front door slammed, it was all Rogue could do to not scream out in pain. The fact that the door slamming was followed by a rush of teenage voices was enough to have her teleporting down to the medlab.

"Hank! Ah need more o' that stuff _now_"

Beast poked his head around the corner. "You're back already?" His blue, furry face showed concern when he spoke again. "Have you tried working out in the danger room yet? It would probably work better than this medicine considering how quickly your body burns anything put into it."

Rogue sighed. "Some o' Emma's students are heah, an Ah cain't face them without _somethin'_ t' cure this damn headache. Jus' give meh enough t' cope until Jean gets back from th' store alright?"

Hank nodded and pulled down a bottle from a shelf and dumped six pills into his hand. When Rogue took them, he spoke. "Go take these, then put in some time in the danger room. Understood?"

Rogue nodded. "What about th' kids?"

Beast smiled. "I think I can keep them entertained between now and the time Jean returns." 

Rogue managed a smile. "Yeah. Ah imagine ya can."

Hank laughed. "I must thank you for the vote of confidence, my dear. It means so much."

Now Rogue laughed as well, not taking notice of the fact that the headache had decreased in intensity...without the aid of the pills. "Well, it aughta. Ah don' just give mah vote o' confidence t' just anybody ya know."

Hank waved her out as he went over to his desk, closing up some folders he had been working on. "Get out of here. I don't want to see you again unless its absolutely necessary. Comprendez-vous?"

Rogue ndoded. "Ah read ya loud an' clear Hank. Ah promise not t' come down heah again unless it feels lahke mah head is gonna split open."

Hank shook his head. "I'd rather you didn't wait _That_ long, but the point was understood."

"Good."

* * *

Rogue wasn't present at dinner that night, despite the fact that she didn't have any "official" duties until the next afternoon. The computer couldn't locater her on the grounds, and Professor Xavier couldn't locate her with Cerebro. Then again, her powers made her hard to trace period. The fact that there was no note or anything caused enough suspicion to have Xavier send out Ororo, Logan and Scott to look for her.

Ororo took to the skys, while Scott and Logan remained on the ground. Two hours later, after a thorough search of Westchester and the surrounding area, Rogue still wasn't found. Around 1 AM, a call was recieved from an unknown location. The caller was Mystique. She assured them that Rogue was safe, and would be staying the night with her.

Of course, Xavier and the others suspected that there was something that Mystique wasn't telling them. If they had known what Mystique was hiding, _none_ of the X-men would have been able to sleep that night.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh...Cliffhanger here folks. I'm so mean. LOL. Hope you enjoyed! :)  
Here's the translation for the French used in the Flashback-   
Remy grinned. "Oui...I was at dat Rogue. But...den again, as dey say chere, 'Payback's a bitch.'"  
Rogue's face lost a bit of color at that. She paused, her lips parted just a bit. Her mind must have kicked back on or something, as she grinned in return. "That it is, but remember who you're talking to my dear."


	6. Amies Toujours

Looking Through Your Eyes Part 2 - I'll Be  
Chapter 6, "Amies Toujours"  
By: RogueBHS

* * *

A/N: Well, here's another update of the story. :) I plan to cut "I'll Be" off at 10 or 12 chapters, as ideas for this are running low, and the over all plot isn't going to take that long to get to either. The next part of the arc will probably start up around the same time as 2003 kicks in, depending on how I do with Drowning and my other new fic (not posted yet.) As I just said, I'm writing another X-men fic, but its not posted on FF.net. Want to see it up? Let me know. As always, its Rogue-based...but its my first "mystery" type fiction. Later.

* * *

The shouting could be heard throughout the entire mansion...or in the cases of Logan and Rogue, all the way outside. Jean and Storm were going at it, a first if truth be told. When Rogue came flying into the living room, she pulled up quickly and stared in shock. Ororo and Jean were both floating via use of their powers, and if the wreckage was any idication, they had already used their powers for a little brawl as well.

Jean's eyes seemed to glow, and Ororo's were for certain. Rogue glanced around again, looking at the others who were present. Of all of them, Rogue was probably the only one who could get Ororo calmed down without getting herself fryed in the process...aside from Bishop and Logan. Rogue decided to leave it up to Xaiver to take care of Jean.

"Roro?" Rogue floated closer to the weather goddess. "Come on gal, calm down a lil. You gonna tell meh what's goin' on or what?"

Storm didn't even look at Rogue, and when she spoke, her voice was laced with ice. "Stay out of this child. It is between myself and Jean. No one else."

Rogue risked getting hit when she flew forward and put a hand on Ororo's shoulder. "Storm, your in th' only home Ah've stayed in for more than' a couple o' months since Ah was lil. T' add t' that, if Ah let ya continue, someone could get hurt. And don't suppose Ah'm gonna allow _that._ One way or anothah, this ends _now._" To emphasize her point, Rogue started to slip off a glove.

Ororo looked at Rogue when she said that the fight would end one way or another. But it was the sight of the glove sliding off that really caught her attention. The meaning was clear. Ororo could give up the rather childish fight or end up in a coma for a while, courtesy of Rogue's powers. Neither option was really as appealing as the idea of frying Jean for what she had been saying, but at the same time, she knew that Rogue would act if it meant ensuring the over all safety of the team.

When Ororo lowered herself to the ground, Jean grinned. "Chickening out simply because 'Roguey' threatens to use her powers on you? I thought you were better than that Storm."

Rogue's eyes narrowed as she looked at the red-head. "You really wanna mess with th' Rogue sugah?" Rogue hovered closer to Jean. "Ah've made th' famous Wolverine back down before, cause he didn't wanna push meh too far. That aughta say somethin' Jean. Phoenix or no, you know Ah'd win."

It wasn't until the professor came in that Jean finally lowered herself to the ground. She glared at Rogue. "Don't think I'll do that again Rogue. I've backed down twice. But even I have my limits."

That simple little sentence was all it took to have over half the X-men ready to stop Jean if possible. But it was Rogue who answered the slight threat. "If Ah do fight you Jean, it won't be t'day, and certainly not heah." With that, Rogue turned and gently guided Storm out of the living room, leaving Jean and the others behind.

* * *

When the door closed to Rogue's bedroom, Storm took a seat in the same chair Scott commonly used when he visited Rogue's room. Rogue took a seat on the foot of her bed and studied the woman who was, by far, her best female friend. Despite any rough times they had encountered, they had always gotten past them. Generally due to a combonation of Ororo's forgiving nature and Rogue's generally easy-going ways.

Ororo was silent while Rogue studied her, and just looked back at the younger woman, her blue eyes betraying nothing. Now that her temper had ebded, Ororo felt a slight chagrin for letting Jean goad her like she had. But then again, the red-head had been on Ororo's "bad" list ever since the woman cheated on Scott. The fact that she had picked a fight with Rogue more than once in the past year didn't help matters much.

Rogue finally decided to speak, and made sure to keep both her tone and words neutral. "Roro... If its any of mah business, could you tell meh what was goin' on down there?"

Ororo sighed, then met Rogue's look evenly. "It was a fight which should not have happened. I'll admit readily that it was childish. I let Jean goad me into it, pure and simple."

Rogue shook her head. "You know that's not what Ah mean Storm. She had t' have said somethin' t' get you of all people t' fight. Ah know you too well t' think ya'd fight over somethin' stupid."

Storm laughed. "Then be prepared for a little shock Rogue. Even this former goddess will fight over stupid things when she feels strongly enough about them."

Rogue settled more comfertably on her bed then smiled at Storm. "Start talkin' then sugah." 

Ororo couldn't help but laugh again for a moment before letting herself go serious. "Jean and I were both in the living room reading when she made some comment under her breath. I asked if she had been speaking to me, as my attention had been on the book after all. Jean obviously hadn't been speaking to me after all, and made a snide remark along the lines of 'If I'm talking to you, you'll know.'" Storm sighed. "I made the mistake of asking her what was wrong."

Rogue tilted her head. "What d' ya mean?"

"She snapped again, saying that if I wasn't so buddy-buddy with you lately I'd know. I must have looked incredilous or something, because she rolled her eyes at me and elaborated. It seems she's angry that her 'best friend' is spending time with someone else. Besides that, I supported Scott back when he split from her, and according to her, 'took his side.'"

Rogue's eyes flashed. "She has no raght t' go critisizin' you. Granted most of us stood up for Scott, but that was 'cause she was the one who cheated on him. As for us bein' 'buddy- buddy,' so what? We've always been kinda close an' everything. But schedules and Gawd only knows what else have kept us from bein' able t' do much t'gethah."

Storm nodded in agreement. "Which is along the lines of what I told her. Yet another mistake on my part. She started goading me about the fact that it was odd that I was such good friends with both you, Remy and Scott...particularly about being friends with Remy. She kept at it, and then switched to my love life...or lack there of."

While Storm pulled her emotions back in to keep from causing a weather hazard, Rogue spoke. "Ah have t' admit that on occasion Ah've been a bit jealous o' th' way Remy talks t' you...th' way he's honest an' everything. Mainly 'cause its all Ah've evah really asked of him. But really, Roro, Jean had no raght t' say whatevah she did. Somethin's goadin' her too Ah think. Somethin' we don' know about. She nevah used t' be lahke she is now...you know that. Ah've been thinkin' that maybe...maybe she's hurtin' too. Aftah all...no one was really there when she divorced Scott. Nate an' Cable nevah came by...neithah did Rachel. Not once. Scott had meh t' talk t' about how th' divorce left him feelin. Jean didn't have anybody t' talk to. Somethin' lahke that c'n leave a person bittah, Roro. Ah know from experiance."

Storm nodded slowly, a bit taken back by Rogue's insight. Rogue's way of getting into a persons' head could be more than a bit freaky when you forgot about her powers. Then she thought a second on Rogue's comment about being slightly jealous of her relationship with Remy. That was something that had never truly entered Storm's mind.

Storm tilts her head, smiling. "The way you can get into our heads truly amazes me Rogue. I don't care if you have absorbed us all...some more than once. The way you do it is just plain amazing."

Rogue laughed. "Sugah, you aughta see Remy's face some times when Ah do it t' him. He jus' about comes unglued Ah sweah."

Storm smiled. "I'm sure its priceless." 

Rogue nodded. "You have no idea."


	7. Not Quite Paradise

Looking Through Your Eyes Part 2 - I'll Be  
Chapter 7, "Not Quite Paradise"  
By: RogueBHS

* * *

A/N: I already left this note for the Evo readers on "Drowning," but I get my computer (which has needed fixing for like 6 months) back on Sunday, and will hopefully be able to write more on my stories! Yeah! :) So thank "Mr. Ed" (not his real name) for being able to fix up my poor computer. LOL. Alright, enjoy!

* * *

Storm glanced up from the TV program she was sort of watching when a flash of brown, white, black and purple went across the room. The brown, white and black indicated it was Magnolia... but purple? That was new. Ororo could only hope Bobby hadn't played a trick on the poor kitten. If he had, Rogue would more than likely kill him for it.

When Magnolia came in the room at a more casual pace, Ororo realized that the purple she had seen was a sash of some kind...a sash that had once belonged to Betsy. But then, Betsy had decided she didn't want it any more, and had given it to the kitten as a toy. After Betsy's donation, Ororo and Jean had both donated an item that would be alright for the kitten to play with as well. Of course, Scott had gone and outdone the women by buying Magnolia a cat bed, after Rogue complained about cat hair all over her own bed.

Come to think of it, Storm mused, Scott had been doing a lot for Rogue lately. Even if it was something simple, like buying the cat bed. Remy had complained that Scott was spoiling Rogue, and Storm had to agree. It was almost as if the X-men's fearless leader was trying to impress Rogue or something. But of course, that was silly. Scott wasn't looking for romance, and truth be told, neither was Rogue.

Glancing up when she felt someone watching her, Storm spied Remy standing in the doorway. He was just standing there, looking at her and Magnolia. Ororo had been so lost in thought for a while that she had no idea how long he had been watching. Now that she was paying attention to him, Remy strolled in and took a seat on the coffee table in front of her. He still hadn't said a word, but his lips slowly curved upward into his usual grin as Magnolia stretched and looked at him.

He reached forward and stroked the cat's head, earning him a low purr of happiness from the kitten. Magnolia stood up, and jumped off of Ororo's lap, straight into Remy's. Ororo was relieved when he finally made a sound...he laughed. He pushed the kitten into a more comfertable position, and resumed petting Magnolia. His eyes looked up, finally meeting Ororo's. Ororo couldn't help but be stunned at the saddness in those red-on-black eyes of his.

Reaching forward, she put her hand over his. "Remy? What's wrong?"

His sigh could probably have been heard over half the house away, but he didn't seem to really care. "It be Rogue. She..."

He stopped dead when his kinesthetic sense warned of someone near...a female someone. Rogue's presence at the doorway only a second or two later made him glad he had stopped talking. Green eyes looked from him, to Ororo, to Magnolia, then back to him. "Seems mah search is ovah." Rogue walked forward, and picked up Magnolia gently. The kitten rubbed against Rogue and let out a soft purr, glad to have her master near again.

Ororo, though she wanted to hear what Remy had to say, looked up at Rogue. "You were searching for Magnolia?"

Rogue nodded. "Th' lil thang went scamperin' off when Ah was helpin' Logan outside, an' when Ah came inside t' change, Bobby mentioned that she had come inside. Ah figured Ah might as well feed 'er while Ah've got a break."

Remy finally spoke to Rogue, his eyes betraying his curiosity. "Break? I t'ought you 'ad de day off, Roguey."

Rogue shrugged. "Thats what I thought. Until Logan woke me up at 6 freakin' AM sayin' he wanted meh t' help him fix up that ol' shed that is." Rogue sighed. "Then o' course th' Professeah asked meh t' do a work-out in th' dangah room so Hank could get a little more info on mah powahs. Ah've been busy all dang day up till now."

Remy looked a little more confused now. "I t'ought dat Hank already had plenty o' info on your powers, chere. I mean, ya been wit de team how long now?"

Rogue shrugged and smiled ruefully. "Ah've been heah a good while, so ya would think he'd have enough." Her smiled turned from rueful to happy. "But th' prof may have figured somethin' out for mah powah...mah original one Ah mean. So Ah guess it wasn't too bad havin' t' do that bit o' work t'day."

Remy and Ororo both smiled. "Chere, dat be great. I hope he did figure somet'ing out for ya." 

Rogue nodded. "Ah jus' hope he don' expect meh t' wear a collah or anythin' lahke that. I get jumpy enough wearin' a collah whenevah Hank puts one on meh t' do medical stuff."

Ororo smiled. "I believe we've noticed, Rogue." She paused, debating asking a slightly personal question. Her face went serious, and she asked. "Although, I must admit Rogue, I don't believe any of us know _why_ the collars make you so nervous."

Rogue's smile faded, and the old uncertainty filled her eyes as she hugged Magnolia a little closer. For a second, Ororo thought Rogue might answer, but she lost that hope when Rogue took a small step backwards. "Uh...Ah...Ah gotta go."

Rogue all but bolted out of the room, leaving her two teammates and friends completely confused.

* * *

"Come on Stormy, I know dat you know why Rogue bolted. Ya gotta know."

Storm sighed. Remy had been pestering her since Rogue had left the rec room in such a rush, and had even gone so far as to follow her up to her loft. Storm had a decent idea as to why Rogue had left, but she didn't dare tell Remy. If Rogue found out that Storm had betrayed her trust, the River Rat would never trust her again.

"Remy, even if I did know, I couldn't tell you. I've never betrayed your confidences in me, and I will not betray Rogue's. Both of you mean very much to me, and don't try to make me play favorites."

Remy pouted, and folded his arms across his chest. "Awww, come on. Roguey wouldn't mind. I mean, dis _is_ me you be tellin."

"Which is exactly why I can not say a word. Rogue will tell you when she feels like it. Until then, do not pester me on this Remy. What happened to Rogue in Genosha is her own business."

When Remy's eyes narrowed, Ororo realized her mistake and put a hand over her mouth, her eyes going wide. "Oh goddess...I shouldn't have said that."

Remy moved closer to Ororo to the point he was almost in her face. "What happened in Genosha, Stormy? If somet'ing bad happened t' her dere, I wanna know."

"I will _not_ say another word. I know very little on the subject...only what Carol told us...and that is not exactly the most reliable source."

Remy stood up and glared at his friend. "Fine den. Don' answer me. I t'ought we was friends, Roro. Guess I t'ought wrong."

Storm winced when Remy slammed the door to her loft, then listened quietly as his footsteps echoed up the stairway. Sighing heavily, Storm stood and moved to her window, watching the sunset. Normally, this was a view she loved, but there was too much on the weather goddess' mind for a sunset to matter much.

What she had told Remy was true. She knew little of what happened in Genosha. Logan and Rogue both were rather tight-lipped on the topic, and the only way the X-men had gotten any information was through Carol. And, of course, Ororo wasn't sure they could trust what Carol had told them. Not because of any vindictive reasons, but because the woman had seemed to be inwardly conversing with Rogue, checking on what she could and couldn't say.

Rogue hated any type of power supressor, and everyone thought that it dated back to Genosha. But thinking back, Ororo had to wonder if that was the truth. Even when she first joined the team, before Genosha, Rogue had seemed to be leery of being without her powers. As much as the younger woman hated her powers, they were a sheild for her as well.

Storm stood a little straighter when she saw Rogue walk out onto the front lawn, Magnolia playing with the hem of the leg of Rogue's jeans. Rogue's laughter carried up to the loft, and had Ororo smiling despite her previous thoughts. Rogue was rolling around on the grass with the kitten, laughing and smiling; a major change from her earlier disposition. But despite her normally keen eyes, Ororo missed the most major change of all...

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm leaving you hanging again. I know you hate it, but it seemed the thing to do at the time. *innocent look* LOL. I'll write more soon!


	8. Cry

Looking Through Your Eyes Part 2 - I'll Be  
Chapter 8, "Cry"  
By: RogueBHS 

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the delay in updates, as I was finishing up my Evolution-verse story. Whoa. That's 4 stories that I've finished. And that leaves 2 that I'm working on. Hehe. Ahh, more time for this baby, ain't that great news? LOL. Sorry...too much caffine for me. I'm going to attempt to keep this a rather sober chapter, so don't say I didn't warn you. The second half of this chapter is a flashback, so once again, you're forewarned.

* * *

By noon the day after Rogue's quick departure from the rec room, everyone had finally learned of some of the best news they had recieved in a good while. Granted, that was partially because Jean had screamed it at the top of her lungs in anger, but still...It did count. What had ticked the resident red-head off was that the resident Southern Belle was no longer in need of gloves to prevent her powers from kicking on at the slightest touch. Which meant that Scott could touch Rogue...or worse yet, kiss her.

To the best of everyone's knowledge though, Rogue hadn't kissed any of the men, with the exception of the professor and Beast. That was on the cheek though, so it didn't count. After all, Remy was certain that Rogue would be with him again now that her powers were in check. If only he knew what the next few months and years would bring. (A/N: *hint* *hint* There's 11 parts left in this thing)

Storm was extremely happy for her friend, and had tried to talk Rogue into a shopping trip, but Rogue had rather flatly refused. There had been no explanation, no "sorry," or ask for a raincheck, just a simple "no." Needless to say, Ororo was rather puzzled at this, but knowing Rogue, she figured it was simply a bad day for her. As the professor had said, Rogue's powers might have been under control, but the voices still were present.

Rogue had been scheduled for one session a day with the professor to ensure that she didn't loose the control, and was in a session right now as a matter of fact. After Jean's last outburst, the Professor had sent her to the Massachusetts Academy to help teach the Gen X kids, and hopefully remind her exactly why she became an X-woman in the first place.

Storm really couldn't completely blame Jean for her loss of temper, though. After all, as Rogue had pointed out, Jean hadn't recieved the attention and care that Scott had after they had divorced. Storm knew how it hurt to be replaced in a man's heart all too well. Rogue adamantly refused any romantic connections between herself and Scott, and Storm wanted to believe that was true.

Jean had lost her place as the favorite X-woman, and as the main woman in Scott's life within the space of a year. Rogue was now holding both titles without even realizing that she had the first one. Then again, the past year had been full of changes for Rogue as well.

Gaining control of the powers she had absorbed in the past, a seemingly final breakup with Remy, a new friendship with Scott, a renewed friendship with Storm (albeit a shaky one), and other things were all unexpected. Rogue had fought hard when she had been voted in as the head of the X-men a few years ago during an absence of Storm, Cable, Jean and Scott. But she hadn't fought one bit when she had been elected to the senior team. Storm contributed that fact to Rogue's growing maturity level.

Rogue was no longer acting like the child she had been when she joined the team, and her self pity had disappeared not long after she started getting closer to Scott. That was probably because she realized there were others in the same boat as her when it came to a lack of control. But control wasn't the problem any more, which is why Rogue's additude bothered Storm so much. A simple shopping trip with a friend was something Rogue had always enjoyed, and it wasn't like the Southern woman to brush Storm off like that. Something was definitely amiss.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Rogue kept the tears in check as she went flying up the stairs, getting as far away from Storm and Remy as she could. Ororo knew how she hated to speak abotu the collars and why they made her so jumpy, but still she had pressed on. She wasn't paying attention to anyone that she passed, despite the odd look she recieved from Warren and Betsy, but both had the curtisy to keep their mouths shut. It wasn't until she felt something grab her arm that she stopped suddenly.

It was Scott, so she made the consession to land. Without a word, he slid his arm around her waist and walked with her to her room, understanding that it must be serious. He played the gentleman well, and even opened the door for her then moved aside to let her enter. Once she had, he walked in and closed the door behind them. Still silent, he took a seat in the overstuffed chair Rogue had realized he favored, and watched her stand in the middle of the room, unsure of whether to sit on her bed or on the desk chair.

Scott made the decision easy, and tugged her closer to him, knowing she'd follow the lead and sit in his lap. Most of the others would have found it odd that they sat like that so often when they talked, but Rogue and Scott didn't care. When the discussion was serious, having the other close enough to hug or hold just made the words flow easier.

Rogue sighed and curled up in his lap, resting her head against his as she thought about how to best explain what had happened. Her fear of collars wasn't something Rogue had talked about with Scott before, but now, it seemed the time.

When Rogue started to speak, Scott listened attentively, as he had for every conversation the two of them had shared. When she told of a time, back before the X-men, when the collars had been used against her, he spoke up in anger. And when she told him of what _really_ happened in Genosha, he all but came out of the chair in outrage. He held her tightly when she cried, and kissed the top of the head, whispering that it was the past, and that no one would hurt her now.

Rogue looked up at him and managed a watery smile. "How is it ya always know what t' say t' meh sugah?"

He smiled. "Its a gift."

When he touched his bare forehead to hers, Rogue pulled back in shock, expecting the transfer of his psyche to start. But nothing happened. Curious, Rogue leaned forward again, and put their foreheads together again. Still nothing but the feel of cool, smooth skin against her own. Amazed, Rogue slowly peeled of a glove and let it fall to her lap before intwining her fingers with Scott's. Their eyes met, and a slow smile formed on Scott's lips.

Rogue tilted her head, looking at their joined hands, but still not quite believing what she was seeing. "Ah wondah how..."

Scott shrugged and slid his other hand along her face, amazed at the smooth feel of it. He had always admired the way she seemed to take care of her skin, and many years of rarely seeing the sun had kept her paler than the other X-women. But then, that only added to her Southern Belle style. After all, women of the Old South had slathered buttermilk on their skin to keep it soft and free of the freckles they had thought to be caused by the sun.

Rogue smiled. "Ah dunno eithah, but Mystique did make sure Ah knew one thang." When Scott gave her a curious look, Rogue's smile broadened. "Nevah kick a gift horse in th' mouth."

Scott smiled and nodded in agreement. "She was right. And this is a gift. One you deserve, Rogue. I hope you know that."

Rogue's smile faded. "Its one you deserve too, Scott. Ah only wish Ah knew how t' help."

His hand cupped her chin. "You've already done enough just being there when I needed."

**_End Flashback_**


	9. These Days

Looking Through Your Eyes Part 2 - I'll Be  
Chapter 9, "These Days"  
By: RogueBHS 

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the delay. Busy week or two around here. Ahh, the holidays...so fun, but way too busy. I made up for the delay by making this a longer chapter. I don't think you'll mind too much.

Please note that I am planning a 1 chapter addition to the arc covering all the X-men as a little Christmas treat. Look for it to be uploaded December 23 or 24 if all goes right. If you were a reader of "Drowning," a special edition chapter will be uploaded for that as well. Thanks! Oh, and one last thing: REVIEW!

* * *

Rogue's temperment towards Storm improved greatly a week after Rogue had gained the control of her powers. No one knew why Rogue had been angry at her best female friend, and it seemed they never would. During the week, Rogue even agreed to a shopping trip with the four other "main" X-women; Ororo, Jean, Betsy, and Kitty. The trip got postponed by a couple of hours when Scott called everyone together to announce that they would be having company in a few weeks.

It seemed that Alex, Lorna, Nate, Nathan and Madelyne were all going to be dropping by for Labor Day weekend. They had learned "through the grapevine" of Jean and Scott's divorce, and had finally managed to clear schedules and what not to be able to visit. Of course, Jean wasn't too pleased that Madelyne Pryor was coming along, but the Professor hushed her when she spoke out in protest.

When they were finally released, there was a bit of a quarrel over what vehicle to take. Jean wanted the Seabring, Betsy wanted the BMW, while Storm and Rogue both agreed that Bishop's SUV would be most practicle. Storm and Rogue finally won when Betsy conceded that they would need more space than the BMW provided for shopping bags.

Getting to the mall was no hassle, however. Of course, finding a parking space was a major hassle. But once they were inside, all 5 women breathed a sigh of relief. Being cooped up due to rains the past few days had taken its toll on them all.

It was agreed that Rogue's wardrobe, which still consisted of primarily long sleeved shirts and jeans, needed some help. Thus, the nearest clothing store was the first stop. All four looked through racks for Rogue and themselves, picking out whatever looked the best. 3 short skirts, a dozen or so tank tops, a new short sleeveless dress and a few other items were stacked up and pushed into the dressing room along with Rogue.

When Rogue stepped out in the black mini-skirt and a red halter top, the vote was a unanimous "yes." After all, since Jean would vote no on anything, her vote wasn't counted. Smiling, Rogue went back into the dressing room and changed outfits again. Stepping out in a stereo-typical "little black dress," Rogue was met with a few looks of disbelief from the saleswomen. The X-women, however, just smiled, nodded and waved her back in to the dressing room.

When Rogue walked back out in one of the other short skirts and a lace-up bra top, it was another unanimous vote. The rest of the afternoon carried on in that way, leaving Rogue with over 20 shopping bags full of clothes, accessories and a few pairs of shoes to top it all off. Once everything was thrown in the trunk, a stop by the ice cream shoppe was decided on. Rogue amused the others when she pouted.

"Ya talk meh int' buyin' an ungoddly amount o' clothes, then ya decide to stop at one of mah favorite places for sweets. That ain't nahce ya know."

Betsy patted Rogue's arm and laughed. "Rogue, you couldn't gain an ounce if you tried. I've seen you inhale a gallon of ice cream before and not have to work out to burn it off."

Storm nodded in agreement. "It was a gallon of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, and if I remember correctly, it was not barely a month ago. She lost a bet of some kind with Logan."

Rogue shrugged and smiled impishly. "So Ah'm blessed with a mutant metabolism...Who in this car ain't?"

The ensuing laughter continued until much later that night.

* * *

The next morning, all five women were not only the last to get up, but also seemed to be the best of friends. Even Jean was smiling and laughing with the others; she was also happier than she had been in months. Of course, being rather skeptical of his ex-wife, Scott chalked her behavior up to Jean trying to get out of her punishment for the fight with Storm a while back. Storm may have been removed from her position as co-leader for 6 months (or sooner if the other senior members decided she was no longer in need of the punishment), but Jean's punishment seemed worse.

The red-head was to move to the Massachusetts Academy to help Emma Frost and Sean Cassidy teach the Generation X kids. The fact that she was going to be expected to work along side with the former White Queen bugged Jean to no end...almost as much as Rogue's status in the mansion. 

For the time being though, Jean was still an X-woman. The 5 "main" women had been joking all morning, and even occasionally "zapping" or moving items via their respective powers. Of course, since Kitty was neither telekenetic nor did she have a long-range power, she simply settled for reaching through the others to get what she needed, grossing the others out when she grabbed something to eat while still phasing.

It wasn't until Jean hit Rogue with a plate (which was bound for the dishwasher) that everyone went silent. Rogue's temperment may have been better, but she still snapped at the others when her headaches were at their worst. The other X-men watched, waiting for Rogue's reaction to being hit out of the blue, almost holding their breath.

Rogue, not sure if the hit was on accident or purpose, decided to give Jean the benefit of the doubt. Smiling, she pointed to the dishwasher. "Th' dishwashah's over there Jean. Ya missed by around a few feet."

Relieved, as it truely was an accident, Jean nodded and smiled back. "Yeah. Sorry about that Rogue. Guess I need to improve my aim a little more."

With a nod, Rogue shrugged. "Just a bit."

Jean sighed, and gave a rather sorrowful look. "Guess I'm just out of it this morning."

Storm, Rogue and Scott almost collectively raised their eyebrows. "Why would ya be out of it Jean? Ya seemed fahne yesterday an' what not."

Jean shrugged and turned, facing the counter, blocking her face from view. "Well...I just am not totally sure I can deal with Maddy being here. I mean, she and I never really did get along or anything you know."

Since it was a true enough statement, Rogue nodded slowly, accepting it. "Just think about th' fact that Nate an' Nathan'll both be heah. That aughta make it worth puttin' up with Maddy. Shouldn't it?"

Jean nodded, her back still to the others. "Yeah. I guess that'll have to do..."

* * *

Later that night, Rogue and Storm were "camped out" on Rogue's floor, munching on pretzels and watching the tale end of "Practical Magic," when there was a knock on the door. Curious, Rogue grabbed a handful of the pretzels and went to answer her door. Pulling it open, she smiled when she saw Scott. "Ya need somethin?"

He glanced behind her, and smiled sheepishly when he saw Storm sitting there. "Sorry...didn't realize you had company."

Rogue rolled her eyes and pulled Scott into the room. "Roro wouldn't mind ya joinin' us. An' Ah wanna know what dragged ya t' mah door." She flashed him one of her smiles. "So take a seat and talk."

Storm moved over, making room for Scott as she smiled. "She's right. I don't mind. After all, I'm curious why you want to talk to her too."

Scott shrugged and smiled. "Well, what man alive could ever really say no to you two anyway?" 

Rogue shrugged and grinned. "If there is one, Ah ain't met him yet." She slanted a look at Ororo. "How 'bout you gal?"

Ororo grinned as well. "Hmmm...I must admit that I don't recall a man ever saying no to me when I truely didn't want him to."

Scott shook his head. "You two took that too literally." He shrugged. "But anyway, I just wanted to see if you thought that Jean was acting a little off earlier. Have to make sure it wasn't just me."

Storm laughed. "You certainly don't beat around the bush much do you Scott?" She paused, then sighed. "But yes, if you're asking me as well, I did notice that Jean was acting strangly." 

Scott nodded at Storm's answer, then looked to Rogue who seemed a little hesitent to answer. He poked her gently in the side, earning a half smile.

Rogue sighed softly, then nodded her agreement. "Yeah, Ah noticed."

Puzzled by her reluctance to say more, he touched her arm, hoping it wasn't one of her "bad" days. "Something bothering you Rogue?" When he got only a glance, he remembered another time when she had done that, and realized her reasoning. Prodding gently, he posed another question. "You don't want to talk about Jean do you?"

Rogue shook her head slowly, sighing. "Ah jus' don' know what t' think 'bout her any more is all. She's alraght some days, then a complete witch othahs. Ah jus' wish that she'd open up and tell somebody what her problem was. She used t' be real nahce, now she bites peoples' heads off for no damn reason."

Storm put an arm around Rogue, understanding completely. "Believe me Rogue, we understand. After all, when her temperment changed, we lost one of our friends...we all did."


	10. Woke Up This Morning

Looking Through Your Eyes Part 2 - I'll Be  
Chapter 10, "Woke Up This Morning"  
By: RogueBHS

* * *

A/N: Whoa. My muse is in high gear. I have to warn all of you that this story is taking a sudden U-turn. I am not going to change the past chapters, but Rogue and Storm are about to encounter some serious issues between them. This was inspired by a fiction I read on the Rogue-based fansite called "Down-Home Charm." The story is "Incarnidine" by Ruby Lis. Check it out some time. Hope you enjoy this, but it does get dark and deep from here on out.

By the way, PLEASE review. How else am I supposed to know what you do and don't understand about the story? And a thank you to my loyal reviewers, and especially to Randi who helped spark some of the inspiration for the remainder of the story.

* * *

_ I paid my last respects this morning on an early grave  
Already said my goodbye...nothin' left to say  
A tiny church, a tiny town and not a tear was spent  
Not how I wanted it...I'm hating all of this_

Now I know why I hide my love from you somedays  
No I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me  
You came along and tore this wall down around me  
Looks like you found me...now I know why  
I felt like shit when I woke up this morning

**"Woke Up This Morning" by Nickleback**

The thunder clashing and rumbling outside of the Xavier mansion should have been a warning; it should have been observed as the bad omen it was. Something angry and violent was raging right inside of the minds of two of the mansion's occupants. When left unsaid, words have a terrible way of twisting and turning themselves into things much darker than they originated as. The same can be said of emotions. A little bit of jealousy, or a spark of mild anger can turn into the darkest of emotions.

Up in her loft, Ororo was brooding over her latest conversation with Remy. Once again, he had turned to her for aid in his relationship with Rogue. Well who the hell said that she fully understood the younger woman?! Rogue was as much a mystery to the weather witch as she was to any one else in the mansion. There were, of course, a few oddball similarities between the two X-women, but why was it that it was Ororo who understood Rogue the best?

Down in her own room, Rogue was occupying similar thoughts. She knew very well where Remy had headed after their most recent arguement; straight to his beloved friend. And that same "friend" was also supposed to be one of Rogue's better friends. Wasn't that handy for the Cajun? He thought he could get free information out of Ororo concerning Rogue. Ha! As if the former goddess really understood Rogue.

Rogue was more than her name implied, and so much more than the X-men gave her credit for. She had once been Mystique's protege, and had the knowledge that went with that position. Oh, it wasn't locked away like the others thought it was. It was anything but forgotten. Her name meant "scoundrel" or "a michevious person," but there were other words that fit just as well. Of course, Rogue had never cared for the word "scoundrel." It meant someone who was immoral, mean or wicked. But then again, those words could describe her easily at various points in her life.

No one truely knew anything of the pasts of Rogue or Ororo when you got down to it, but the only one that they were concerned with was Rogue. Oh, how stupid they were. If they truely believed that Logan, Rogue and Remy were the only X-men who had blood on their hands when they joined the team...oh! They couldn't have been more wrong.

Storm had shed her own share of blood when she was worshipped as a goddess...and she had felt no qualms about doing so. After all, if you invoke the rath of a powerful woman, you will pay the price in some form or fashion. Some would say Rogue was the one who had killed in cold blood, but they had no idea how cold the blue eyes of a weather goddess could be. Ororo had done her best to become humble after she joined the X-men, but pride still reared its head when she wanted it the least.

The storm outside had been brewing for days; the storm inside, for years. There was so much that Rogue and Ororo had wanted to say to each other, too much that went unsaid. When "Woke Up This Morning" by Nickleback came on Rogue's CD player, it couldn't have been more fitting for the mood of her or Ororo.

Outside, thunder cracked loudly just before the house was plunged into darkness. There were the expected feminine screams from Jean and Psylocke who hadn't been expecting the loss of lighting, and unexpected quiet from the rooms of Ororo and Rogue. There wasn't a sound or hint of movement from those rooms even as the others gathered in the hallway and living room. Candles were lit, flashlights passed out, and team members accounted for. Minus Rogue and Ororo.

Curious, the other X-men split up and went to the womens' rooms, looking for the two missing ones. Without any findings, they returned to the main floor. Outside, lightning was dancing, constantly striking on the grounds of the mansion. When Jean went to the window to see what was going on, she was shocked to find Ororo out there, reveling in the forces around her. The lightning was dancing on her fingers, and her hair was slick from the pouring rain. Jean turned to the others, her face a little pale.

"Something isn't right...Ororo's out there. Its almost as if this storm is from her own will."

"That doesn't sound right, Jeannie. Roro's got a tight reign on her powers...almost as tight as Rogue. 'Sides, she ain't th' type t' let loose like this."

"I don't know why she's out there, but she is Logan. And she's definitely enjoying causing this storm. Something must be bothering her...something big."

Jean didn't know how right those words were. Without Storm's influence, the storm would have stayed mild, and just delivered a gentle, cleansing rain to the area. But Ororo's brooding and angry temperment had brought in the thunder and lightning, as well as the heavy rains. If Jean had known that the cause for Storm's temperment was outside as well, she would have worried greatly over what could happen. After all, letting two women with control over the elements fight during the middle of a storm that was already bad enough is anything _but_ a good idea.

Outside of the mansion, a lone figure moved across the roof, watching the weather witch enjoy her power over the powerful forces of nature. Lightning flashed and was reflected in a pair of dark emerald eyes; eyes that had been crying salty tears earlier that day. Wind caught in the auburn and white hair of the young woman known only as Rogue, and nearly knocked her off of the roof. She had been seen by the very person she had hoped to evade for a while. At least long enough to get her mind and emotions back under control.

Ororo raised up on the winds until she was level with Rogue, and her white eyes flashed. Her privacy had been intruded upon, and right now, that was unforgivable. Lightning struck only inches away from Rogue, yet the woman didn't flinch, didn't move, didn't blink. Had Ororo not been seeing things through a redish haze, she might have noticed the stains on Rogue's face were not from the rain washing away her makeup, but from tears. But anger had taken on a new shade, and it was one that the goddess had not expierianced in some time.

Niether woman said a word, but they stayed in place, simply staring at each other. Something inside of Ororo snapped, and her eyes filled with the sheen of a vengeful goddess, ready to strike. Rogue was still silent, still unmoving, and much to the goddess' chagrin, unafraid.

Inside the mansion, the occupants were unaware of the goings on up above them. Until, that is, lightning struck again, and the screams of two women intermingled on the night air.

* * *

_ I've been a loser all my life, I'm not about to change  
If you don't like it...there's the door...mobody made you stay  
There ain't a woman on the planet who can deal with it  
Just how I wanted it...I'm hating all of this_

Now I know why I hide my love from you somedays  
No I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me  
You came along and tore this wall down around me  
Looks like you found me...now I know why  
I felt like shit when I woke up this morning

**"Woke Up This Morning" by Nickleback**

Scott stood in the medlab, looking through the glass at the face of young woman who had come to mean a great deal to him, his mind racing with thoughts of what had caused this. It had been two weeks since the X-men had run outside, following the sounds of screams, and had been horrified at the sight. Ororo had been kneeling on the ground, her own body scraped and bleeding, with Rogue's head craddled in her lap.

***Flashback***

One look was all it took for them to spring into action. Rogue's body was mangled, bruised, and bloodied, but she was breathing. Scott had been the first to reach them, and with gentle coaxing, he had lifted Rogue's body and gotten her to the medlab quickly, with Beast hot on his heals. Remy had carried Ororo down, softly talking to her, doing his best to calm her down. No questions were asked, no demands were made. The only sounds were those of feet moving across the floor and of the needed instruments being gathered so Rogue could be aided.

Ororo had stopped crying when she saw Rogue again, and her face had gone blank, but the pain was evident in her eyes. Slowly, Hank had pulled the curtain closed around the area where he was checking over Rogue, and Ororo's eyes lowered to the floor. When Beast had returned to check over Ororo, she had remained quiet, her eyes now fixed on the curtain that hid Rogue from her view. Hank pronouced Ororo alright, and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before he announced the fate of Rogue.

It seemed that Rogue had suffered a mild concussion, and that there were a few bone fractures, but nothing that she couldn't recover from. Her body was healing at a normal rate, as it seemed to have forgotten that it had Logan's healing factor. When Logan moved forward, offering to let Rogue absorb him, Hank shook his head.

"For now, her body doesn't even recognize the X-gene. Until she wakes up, all of her powers are in the off position. For now...she might as well be a homo sapien rather than a homo sapien superior."

***End Flashback***

Scott turned at a sound behind him, and smiled at Ororo. She had told him about all that had happened that night, and he had readily forgiven her. Ororo walked up to his side, and looked at Rogue. Her hand lifted to the glass, then her eyes shifted to him. "Has she woken up yet?" 

Scott sighed heavily and shook his head. "No. Hank refuses to say why, even though he knows exactly why she's staying like this. Xavier tried to pry it out of him, and Hank adamantly refused, saying that the information fell under doctor-patient privilage, and he couldn't say without loosing Rogue's trust. He said we'd have to make due with the fact that her body is repairing the damage."

Storm looked back to Rogue. "I keep on thinking back to the way she looked at me, as if she was battling something inside of her. I don't think she came up there looking for me, not any longer. She was looking for a place to be free." Ororo smiled ruefully. "None of us have talked to her about her powers have we? I mean really talked to her. We know nothing of what it does to her, or how it makes her feel do we? She used to always complain when she had a 'headache,' but I imagine whatever she felt was much worse. But lately, its as if those headaches have disappeared. I have to wonder if that's the truth of the matter though." Ororo's blue eyes shifted back to Scott. "She's much stronger than any of us give her credit for."

Scott nodded his agreement. "Yeah. Believe me, I know. She's told me things...things I don't think even Professor Xavier knows about her..." He paused and shook his head. "She's been through things I don't know how she survived." His eyes moved to the woman on the other side of the glass. "She's a fighter. No...she's more than that. She's a survivor." He chuckled dryly. "When the rest of us are dead and gone, that woman is still gonna be going, strong as ever."

Storm slid her arm through Scott's, nodding her agreement. "I imagine she will be. I do not know what possessed me that night...what made me act so rashly against her. She knew what I was going to do, yet she didn't try to stop me. She could have called on any power to take me down before or with her, but she wouldn't. If any of us ever truely understand her, I honestly think she would no longer be the woman we know now."

Scott smiled at Storm. "She's always changing, Roro. We all are. We'll never fully understand any of the others, and more than likely, we'll never fully understand ourselves either."

"You have a point there, old friend." She let her arm fall away from his. "But, I do know one thing for certain."

Scott tilted his head, curious. "What might that be?"

"That its lunch time, and that if we dont' hurry, Bobby just might eat our share."

Nodding, Scott turned away from the glass and stepped towards Storm. "Then why are we still down here?"

"My thoughts exactly."

As they walked away, neither one saw the green eyes fluttering open behind the glass pane. Dry lips mouthed one word, then the eyes closed once more.


	11. Concrete Angel

Looking Through Your Eyes Part 2 - I'll Be  
Chapter 11, "Concrete Angel"  
By: RogueBHS

* * *

A/N: I'M BAACCKKK. Now, I know, I was mean and left you hanging again. Sorry! Really, I am. It just happens that way when I write. Go figure. For all of those who are reading this, if you know of a GOOD site for Madelyne Pryor (Goblin Queen), Nathan Summers (Cable), or Nate Grey (X-man), PLEASE PLEASE let me know. The better the site (information wise, right now, I don't give a flip about pictures of them), the better the next part of the site will be. Also, any good Cable, Maddy, or X-man centric fan fics that you know of just might help too. :)

Again (I seem to be saying this a lot lately), sorry for the delay in the update. My muse hid, and I was just plain busy. Hope you can forgive me. Made this a longer chapter for you once my muse got back!

Also, here's the plan for the rest of the arc:

Part 1 (already completed): Scott/Rogue  
Part 2 (in progress, DUH): Storm/Rogue  
Part 3: Cable/X-man/Rogue  
Part 4: Jean/Maddy/Rogue  
Part 5: Professor Xavier/Rogue  
Part 6: Beast/Rogue  
Part 7: Bobby/Rogue  
Part 8: Logan/Rogue  
Part 9: Bishop/Rogue  
Part 10: Mystique/Rogue  
Part 11: Magneto/Rogue  
Part 12: Remy/Rogue  
Part 13: Rogue/Rogue

Whoa! That's a lot isn't it? LOL. Yes, I DO plan on covering all of that. I have way too many ideas for this baby to just stop. Besides, I know a few people who'd kill me if I did. LOL. Ok. Hide the caffine and sugar from me today. Oy vey. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

OH! I have to thank "RogueRemy" and "Lucky439" for asking the very question I was hoping to hear. Hehe. Gotta wait till nearly the end of this chapter to find out. I'm so mean. I know. 

* * *

Rogue was silent as she slid out of the medlab bed. It had been almost 24 hours since she had awoken, much to the surprise of Betsy who had been keeping an eye on her, and yet she wasn't allowed to leave the medlab. Hank knew how much Rogue detested any type of medical facility (but not why), yet he insisted on her staying put. He was the only one who knew of her headaches, and what caused them. It wasn't as simple as it used to be to get rid of the headaches either.

With Scott's powers, Rogue's headaches were worse, even with his power turned off, if she was in the sun for any length of time. Now Rogue, being Rogue, couldn't just sit inside all day. What good was the power to fly if it wasn't sunny and gorgeous outside, or worse, if she could only use it inside?

She would have padded out into the main part of the medlab, but she heard voices...one in particular that had her jumping back in the bed. Scott would absolutely kill her if she didn't obey Hank's orders. Ok. So maybe he wouldn't _kill_ her, but he certainly wouldn't be happy. And if Scott wasn't happy with her, that meant it could be a while before she was on active duty.

Scott walked into the room after a brief talk with Hank, and smiled at Rogue. He took a seat in the chair next to Rogue, and then in a rare move, took her hand and kissed it. "Guess what I just did."

Rogue raised an eyebrow, but returned his smile. "What did ya do sugah?"

"I just talked Hank into setting your release for tomorrow unless something else pops up or unless you decide to be a bad patient and try to sneak out."

Rogue feigned innocence. "Ah have no earthly idea what you're talkin' about."

He laughed. "Sure you don't. I know as well as you that you hate any type of medical facility. And I know why too, Rogue. So don't act like you wouldn't escape from her at the first sign of it beng possible."

Rogue sighed, then nodded. "Alright. So maybe...no...So Ah would. We both know it, and we both know why. And we both know that if Professah Xavier knew why, he'd have me doin' therepy sessions or somethin." Rogue met his gaze levely. "Ah ain't gonna have everyone actin' all sympathetic, Scott. Not evah again. Ah nevah grew up, nevah matured properly cause Ah was babied so-ta-speak. If Ah said somethin' about a headache aftah absorbin' somebody, Ah was treated like a porcelin doll that had super powers. All this junk lately has made meh think, mainly about mah life heah and with Mystique."

"Ah was appointed t' th' senior team because Ah had skill supposedly, but hell. Ah've been skilled all along. Problem is, Ah wasn't mature enough t' handle that type o' position before. Ah'm not even sure Ah'm mature enough now." She put up a hand before he could interupt. "No one trusted meh completely, because Ah took the easy way out when things got tough; Ah ran. But Ah don' wanna do that again, Scott. This team has helped meh as best they can, an' all Ah do is run when things get tough for meh. That ain't really much of a thank ya, is it?"

Scott smiled slightly and shook his head. "No, its not really. Thing is Rogue, we do trust you. Yes, I'll admit we all get angry when you run, but that's because we want to help you more if we can. Granted, some of us feel stronger on that than others."

Rogue smiled and nodded, but before she could speak, a voice at the door interupted her.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join?"

The smooth feminine voice was a dead give away, and neither Scott nor Rogue had to look to see who it was that had joined them, but did anyway. Ororo was standing there, a hand on her hip as she smiled at the two of them. She must have been out in her garden not too long ago, because she was still in a pair of jean shorts and a loose t-shirt that had streaks of dirt on them.

Rogue motioned to the other chair in the room, smiling at her other friend. "Its alright by meh if ya join us, Roro. Scott an' Ah were jus' discussin' immaturity."

Ororo raised an eyebrow as her blue eyes sparkled. "Now Rogue, what have I told you about discussing Bobby behind his back?"

Scott and Rogue both laughed briefly. When they had quieted, Scott spoke to Ororo. "Hate to disappoint you Storm, but we weren't discussing Bobby. He just doesn't interest me enough to talk about him behind his back."

Nodding, Storm tilted her head. "Then whom were you speaking about?"

Rogue met Ororo's eyes. "Me."

Curious again, Storm's eyebrows raised. "You, Rogue? But you said you were..."

Rogue interupted Storm in the middle of the sentence. "Ah know what Ah said Roro. Scott an' Ah were discussin' th' fact that Ah acted immature for a long time aftah Ah joined th' team."

Scott shook his head. "No. You were saying you acted immature, I said no such thing, nor did I agree with you on that part. I just agreed when you said that running away like you have in the past wasn't much of a thank you for us trying to help you."

Storm nodded in agreement. "You have a point there, Rogue, on the running away. But on you being immature? I don't know if that is really the proper word. Granted, immature can mean that something is unfinished or not yet perfected, which does suit you. For that matter, it could fit all of us."

Scott laughed. "Some more than others." He turned his attention to Rogue. "She is right, you know; about the unfinished part I mean."

Rogue's head tilted to the side. "What do you mean? Unfinished?" Rogue looked between Ororo and Scott. "How could a person be unfinished?"

"You already know that answer Rogue. I know you do. But, since you asked, I will answer." Storm shifted to better face Rogue. "By unfinished, we both mean that you are incomplete, or missing part of you, obviously. But deeper than that, we mean that there is a part of you that has yet to make itself known. Your leadership skills didn't show up until they were needed, and the same can be said of your advanced powers. Of all of us, you have the most potential. Not just from your training and powers, but from things you may not even know about yourself."

"You're smart, probably smarter than any of us know. You're strong, and I'm not speaking about with your mutant abilities. Its your strong heart and mind that we speak of when we refer to your strength. Yes, you have your flaws, like all of us. That I can not deny. But the good is more than enough to help us see past those flaws, and I don't think you realize that."

Rogue tilted her head slightly. "Ok, so Ah'm human. Ah've got mah flaws an' Ah've got mah strengths. Who doesn't? The fact that Ah've got 'em doesn't make meh special. Hell, there's a special gene that does that (A/N: X-gene) that Ah jus' happen t' have. Roro, none of us are 'finished.' Everyone has their secrets they keep even from themselves, an' Ah happen t' know some of those secrets thanks t' mah power. Ah know that two of th' members of th' team have latent powers that are burstin' at th' seams t' get loose. Ah know so much about so many people Roro, that it ain't even funny." Her eyes seemed darker, more mysterious as she continued. "As for potential...It ain't fair t' say Ah have th' most. Bobby, for all o' his jokin' an' what not could be bettah, so much bettah than he is now. Even Jubilee could be amazin' with that powah o' hers and her personality. So don' say Ah have th' most, Storm. Cause that ain't true."

Storm and Scott shared a glance. Rogue had always been one to shrug off what she felt to be excess praise, though no one fully understood why. It seemed there were some traits she would never loose. Meeting Rogue's eyes again, Ororo nodded slowly. "Alright, Rogue. You do have a point there I suppose. But with your powers Rogue, and your additude, your potential is virtually limitless."

Rogue's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why th' hell is that lately everything comes back t' th' powah Ah hold now? Th' Shadow King bein' loose was mah fault, me endin' up heah was partially 'cause of mah current powah state. Some thangs ain't due t' th' damn X-gene ya know." Her eyes locked with Ororo's, and the green seemed so intense that Ororo was a tad surprised. "You were raght when ya said Ah'm smart though. Gawd...Ah could probably almos' put Hank t' shame. Granted mah smarts are in othah areas, but still...Ah am smart. Aftah all, Irene and Mystique were mah teachers, how could Ah not be?"

Storm and Scott shared a glance, as her true intelegence had never really been under serious question. They knew she had enough smarts to handle being an X-woman and even leading the team for a while, but outside of that, what did they really know? That was something they would have to discuss later.

* * *

*8:30 AM*

Rogue glared at Storm when she told her how she was to spend her day. Rogue had done enough "testing" in her life, thank you very much. Now Storm and Hank were insisting that she had to do it. It was gorgeous outside, and Rogue had planned to go out flying for a while...maybe even go out on her bike. But when Storm and Hank all but shoved her into the elevator, Rogue pouted and looked at the two of them. "Ah don' know when this place became a real dang school, but Ah know Ah don' lahke th' change."

"No one said you have to like the change, Rogue. And after all, this is simply temporary. You were the one who said that you had a brain, my dear, so this is your own fault that you're being tested." Beast's words gave Rogue little encouragement, and he knew it. But this was being done on Xavier's orders.

Rogue sulked as she leaned against the wall, but neither Storm or Hank seemed to care. They had learned over time that Rogue's sulks were usually over quicker if they were ignored, unless the problem was truely something important. Granted it had been a while since Rogue had really sulked, but that didn't matter. Rogue did stop sulking when she noticed that they weren't going to let up on this one, and sighed. "Alright, alright. Ah'll do the testing. But it had bettah not take all damn day ya know."

Beast grinned at her. "We'll make sure that we end by dinner time, Rogue. But if you are not finished with all of the tests, we will drag you down here again, make no mistake about that."

Rogue glanced at Ororo. "Ya wouldn't really drag meh again would ya?"

Ororo gave Rogue a bland look. "I would advise you not to test that one Rogue. You might be surprised what lengths we would go to in order to ensure that this is all taken care of, Rogue. And we have Xavier's backing on this."

Rogue fought the urge to pout. "Ah bet Remy wouldn't lahke knowin' that you're forcin meh inta this."

Storm shrugged and smiled. "Remy's opinion in this case doesn't matter. After all, this was agreed on by the other senior members, Scott included."

"Ah ain't surprised really. Figured he'd wanna know how smart Ah am after Ah let that slip th' othah day. Aftah all, he's still th' leadah of th' X-men, an' he ain't gonna miss a chance to make us bettah."

When they reached the medlab, Rogue was surprised to find that Hank had set up a table for her to use, rather than one of the desks she knew they had in the mansion for the Gen Xers. Then again, she was also grateful she didn't have to use one of those desks, as Jubilee had an annoying habit of sticking her huge wads of gum underneath the desk when no one was watching her closely. Without any more fuss, Rogue took a seat at the table, then looked expectantly at Ororo and Hank.

"Alright, so where's th' tests?"

Hank smiled and opened a folder on his desk, he slid her a booklet and pencil. "Finish that as quickly and acurately as you can, my dear."

One look at the cover had Rogue's eyes narrowing. "You're givin' meh a test for damn 7th graders?! How stupid do ya take meh t' be?"

Ororo put a hand up to stop the accusations from continuing. "We dont' think you to be stupid, Rogue. Its simply that the test there covers some basic information that Xavier wants to see if you know. After all, you did say that your 'schooling' with Mystique was rather unorthadox, so we're going to test you from 7th grade level on up to see what skills are the strongest."

Rogue rolled her eyes, then glanced up at them. "Ya gonna stay in heah with meh all day or somethin?"

"Scott pointed out that there may be some forms of a problem that you may not understand, as you seem to be a very visual learner. So yes, Ororo and I are staying put, if only to ensure that if you need a different version of the test that we are here to give it to you without any delay so you can get out of here faster."

Rogue grinned. "Can't argue with that logic."

Hank and Ororo took a seat in the med lab, then made themselves comfy as Rogue started her first test of the day.

* * *

*Approximately 5:30 PM*

Rogue grinned as she watched Ororo and Hank grade her final test for the entire thing. Most of the tests she had completed within an hour, no matter how long they may have been. Of course, it had taken getting a Geometry test with pictures used for each question to get her past that stupid subject, but that was no matter. She had done it. When they had tested her on languages, she knew that she had blown them away. After all, they have never known that she could speak over 20 different languages in all of their forms. Even Remy couldn't honestly say that he knew every form of French, be it Canadian, Cajun, "real" French, ect.

Hank looked up at Rogue, his eyes a bit wide. "It seems you weren't kidding Rogue. You are extremely intelegent in your own right. But there is one thing I don't understand."

Rogue tilted her head, smiled. "What's that?"

"It seems that you are, as Scott said, a visual learner. But that makes no sense, as you also did decently on some of the tests that had no visuals. Do you know why that might be the case?"

Rogue bit her lower lip, then answered, her expression serious. "Most of what Ah learned was related to a mission in some form or fashion. An' mah history lessons came from Irene, so Ah guess that Ah jus' got t' where Ah relate th' problems t' th' old missions Ah used t' do for Mystique. Aftah all, she taught meh about usin' angles an' what not when Ah was makin' a shot or jus' spyin on someone, so that's what Ah remembah when Ah try t' solve those problems. An' Ah nevah really did anythin' regardin' propah use o' English, cause Ah know Ah didn't do as good on that stuff."

Hank nodded slowly, then looked to Ororo. "I supposed that makes sense." He looked back at Rogue. "Would you be willing to do a few examples of what you did on missions? In the danger room of course."

Rogue sighed. "Ah'd prefer not t', but if th' rest of ya decide that ya need t' know, Ah'll do it for th' team." She met Ororo's blue stare directly. "But Ah'm gonna warn ya...Ah swore aftah Ah joined th' X-men that Ah wouldn't do that stuff anymore, an' Ah plan on stickin' to that."

Storm smiled, understanding. "That's your own choice Rogue, and we'll make the others aware of that."

Rogue nodded, then pushed away from the table she had been leaning on. "Make sure ya do, Roro." She smiled, then waved to the door. "Can we get outta heah now?!"

With a laugh, Hank and Ororo followed the Mississippi Marauder from the medlab, both wondering how on earth Rogue had concealed her intelegence this long. Glancing up ahead at Rogue, who had remained so much a mystery even to now, they knew that there were some questions that would just have to remain unanswered. After all, the present was what really mattered.


	12. Beyond The Invisable

Looking Through Your Eyes Part 2 - I'll Be  
Chapter 12, "Beyond The Invisable"  
By: RogueBHS

* * *

A/N: Well, I suppose with eleven parts left in the arc, and this one not yet finished that I really aught to start writing more shouldn't I? Well, I was writing a fiction, and another X-men one at that. Want to take a look? Its titled "The Evil Within" and its a mystery, a first for me to try. Randi (whom gets a lot of credit for helping me, I'm aware, but she deserves it), has beta read all of that is written so far and loved it, which is high praise since she's such a well read FF.net author herself. Christy S. compared my writing to Randi's, which was a shock truth be told. But I must thank Christy for the praise. :) I don't tell my regular reviewers thank you very often, but I must say that I appreciate ALL of the reviews, and someone might want to critique me or something to keep my ego from getting too big over here. LOL. Enough of my ramblings, but please, check out "The Evil Within" and let me know what you think. Thanks!

* * *

When the results of Rogue's testing were revealed to the team, Rogue was half tempted to make a smart remark to get them to stop their staring. "Smettereste di starring me? Relativo non come ho sviluppato un'altra testa o qualcosa è? .*" Obviously, she gave in to temptation.

Her voice speaking the foriegn tounge suprised them all again, and after a pause, Remy raised an eyebrow. "What language was **dat**, chere? Ce n'était pas certainement français."

Rogue smiled. "Le non, celui était italien."

Remy grimaced dramatically. "Ce qui? Italien? Qui voudrait parler italien quand il y a les Français merveilleux à parler, mon chere?"

"Peut-être parce que je me suis senti comme lui. Après tout, quelle utilisation parle beaucoup de langues si vous ne les employez pas?"

Annoyed with the back and forth between the two, Jean finally spoke up. "Would you two mind using English? Just because some of us know foreign languages doesn't mean we want to speak them 24/7." Her gaze drifted between Rogue and Gambit who were now looking at her in mild amusement. "So save the French for later, Comprenez?"

Rogue nodded, smiled then shrugged. "Simply trying to put the Cajun in his place."

Logan snickered. "Much as I love th' idea of you doin' so darlin, Jeannie's got a point about not all of us wantin' t' speak anything but English right now. Save th' fancy talk for later."

Rogue pouted and leaned back in her chair. "But it ain't fun fightin' with him without an audience."

Scott fought back a smile. "You can charge admission to the fight later, Rogue. There's more to be said here, including the decision of if you should be tested further."

Bishop answered without giving Scott much time to finish his sentence. "Of course she should be tested further. If she has skills that we know nothing about, ones that might be useful at that, we need to know what they are."

Storm nodded, and looked at Rogue for a moment before addressing Bishop. "That is true, Bishop, but we must consider Rogue's reasons for not letting us know of these abilities sooner. When Rogue took the tests for her scholastic level to be found, she said that most of what she learned was through Mystique or Irene. I know little of her time with them, but Rogue has said she does not wish to be forced to do the same work that she did for Mystique. Unless she changes her mind, I will not support the choice to force her testing." Her blue eyes scanned the room now. "Nor should any of you."

Xavier glanced at Rogue. "If she doesn't want us to have her use the abilities, that is fine with me. But like Bishop, I would feel better knowing all that she is capable of in case of an emergency where her skills might be needed."

Rogue sighed, and pushed her bangs away from her face. "Ah don' have a problem with usin' mah abilities in emergencies, nor do Ah really object t' ya'll knowin' what they are." Her eyes went hard, surprising a few of the team members. "But Ah'll tell ya now, Ah will **not** evah allow any of ya t' try an' make me do work lahke Ah did for Mystique, period."

Scott gave her the most reassuring look he could. "We'll not force you into anything Rogue, not if it doesn't sit well with you. I'd appreciate it if you would show us what you once did, and what you know, but like Ororo, I believe the decision to show us should be yours."

Rogue smiled gratefully at Scott, then let the smile die as she glanced around the table. "I'll do 6 simulations of missions, any way you choose." She let her gaze settle on the professor. "But that's it. No more testing me. Period. The only way you'll get me to allow more test is if its absolutely neccessary." Her eyes roamed the table again. "Does that sound alright?"

Before anyone else could answer, Xavier did. "That is more than fine Rogue." His own gaze traveled around the table before returning to Rogue. "We'll make sure we get what we need out of the 6 simulations. And if we don't get it all, we'll make due." He raised an eyebrow, as if daring anyone to upset his authority. No one did. "If that's all, Hank, I think we can end this meeting don't you?"

Hank nodded, but noticed the fact that Rogue seemed glad he answered the way he did, as if she was afraid he might bring up her headaches. He smiled at Xavier. "That's all, Professor. There were a few things for me to go over with Rogue alone, but that can be taken care of at a later time."

Ignoring the other team members, Scott nodded. "Then this is over, people, you can go back to whatever you were doing."

Bobby grinned, then bowed to Scott, joking around. "Thank you for your permission, sire. It means **so** much."

Laughing softly, Scott pushed Bobby out of the door to the war room. "Enough joking around Bobby. If I remember right, you have patrol duty."

Mumbling under his breath, Bobby walked off, hating the fact that Scott's memory was so sharp. It wasn't until a hand touched his arm that Scott noticed that the war room wasn't empty. Turning, he smiled when he saw Rogue, then was a little surprised when he saw Ororo behind her. "Something you need Rogue? Ororo?"

The women both nodded. Slidding her arm through his, Rogue walked into the hallway, where Ororo started walking on the other side of Scott. "Well, you see...Ororo and I went and got some really neat outfits a month or two ago for clubbing, and yet we haven't had the opertunity to wear them. So we were hoping that you'd be willing to go and hang out at a newer club in the city."

Scott looked between the two for a moment. "I suppose if I say no that the two of you are going to pout and make me feel horrible aren't you?"

Rogue nodded, then smiled when he sighed. "So you'll go?"

He glanced to Ororo. "Who else is going? Surely you don't intend for me to keep the both of you occupied."

Ororo laughed. "Of course not. Rogue told me I could invite any male I choose. And I already have one in mind if he'll agree. Which I'm sure he will."

Scott went a little pale. "Please tell me you're not going to invite Remy."

Ororo shook her head. "No, I had some one else in mind...someone a little taller perhaps."

Scott looked confused. "That leaves Bobby and Logan out. But who's left?"

Rogue smiled. "In othah words, she's invitin' Bishop, and she'll make **him** feel horrible if he says no."

Scott shook his head, then put up his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. I'll go...I'll go." He shot Rogue a warning look. "Just don't even think about getting me drunk, understand?"

Rogue did her best innocent look. "Who, me?"

Ororo laughed. "Don't worry Scott. I'm sure we'll get you home no worse for wear..."

Scott hung his head. "I'm doomed."

* * *

Rogue glanced over at Storm as they headed down the stairs that evening after dinner. "Ya know, that outfit looked fahne when ya tried it on, but that jewelry ya got jazzed it up more just lahke ya said." Rogue grinned. "Seemed Ah don' have too bad o' taste in clothes eh?"

Storm shook her heand and laughed. "No, you don't. And the goth jewelry does fit the red and black quite well...even if it isn't your normal look."

Rogue laughed. "Ah always thought Ah'd make a good Goth, but jus' nevah really explored th' idea."

Storm eyed Rogue critically. "Well, you do have the coloring for it, aside from being a little too tan now."

Rogue held out her arms and eyed the skin that was a few shades darker than it had been only a month ago. "Yeah. Side benefit an' curse o' lahking bein' outside." She smiled. "But its a benefit Ah don' mind too much. Its just nahce t' know Ah c'n show it off for a change and not have to worry about it."

Storm slid her arm around Rogue's shoulders in a half-hug. "I couldn't agree more." Stopping, she tossed her long hair over her own shoulder then grinned rather micheviously. "Ready to see Scott and Bishop's jaw's hit the floor?"

Rogue nodded, then slid a hand over her still-short hair. Her own smile turned to a grin just as michevious as her friend's. "Without a doubt, sugah."

There was, of course, one thing Storm and Rogue hadn't planned on. And that something happened to be the rest of the team sitting in the living room arguing over what to watch on TV, a rather regular occurance that the women could have done without tonight. Hearing footsteps, Logan turned his head, and one look at Rogue and Ororo had even his jaw ready to hit the floor. Of course, hearing Bishop and Scott gulp rather loudly got the attention of the rest of the team, and silence fell over the room.

Ororo was naturally beautiful, and the combonation of the black pants, sapphire top and black lace-up vest with her white hair and blue, blue eyes made her look like a woman made for clubbing. The jewelry Rogue had mentioned was a silver and blue necklace that was almost tight enough to be classified a choker, but now quite pair with silver bangle bracelets and huge silver hoop earrings. Her white hair was mussed slightly, just enough to take away the true regality she normally possessed and show her as the woman she is.

Rogue, also a natural beauty, had actually played with her looks, turning her from a down-home Belle, to more of a Gothic look. The black flare-leg jeans hugged her hips, and looked amazing even against her lightly tanned skin. The black halter was something she would have normally avoided, but with conrol over her powers, there was no reason for worry. Well...unless you count the fact that it dipped just low enough to show hints of cleavage. The jewlery Rogue had picked was antiqued silver, and totally Goth. From the dragon claw holding a ruby-colored stone, hanging on a chain around Rogue's neck, to the silver armband which was fashioned to look like a dragon entwined around her arm, it was anything but Rogue's normal look.

Of course, despite being reasonably taller than some women (especially in Ororo's case since she stands at 5'11) they were both wearing high-heeled boots that were hid by the legs of the pants. Rogue and Ororo shared an amused look, and their lips curved upward in smiles before they looked back at Bishop and Scott. Speaking, Rogue raised an eyebrow curiously as she eyed the men. "Ah don't suppose that ya'll might be ready t' go, would ya?"

Scott recovered, barely. "Uh...yeah. Which car are we taking?"

Rogue glanced at Ororo, then back to Scott. "How about th' Seabring? Its got more leg room." 

Bishop, finally recovering, nodded in agreement. "That's fine with me." His eyes roamed over Ororo, then Rogue. "You two look..." He paused, looking for the right word.

Scott finished the sentence. "Amazing...just amazing."

Nodding again, Bishop smiled. "What he said."

Laughing, Ororo and Rogue walked towards the garage, leaving Bishop and Scott to walk behind them. It wasn't until the door to the garage closed that normal order was resumed in the living room. Bobby let out his breath in a *whoosh* of air. Looking at the others, he spoke. "Why weren't we invited?"

Remy's eyes were still focused on the door where Rogue had disappeared, and his voice was lacking its usual spark. "I dunno, homme. I dunno."

* * *

A/N: Rogue and Remy's conversation translated (translated portions in italics):  


When the results of Rogue's testing were revealed to the team, Rogue was half tempted to make a smart remark to get them to stop their staring. _"Would you stop starring at me? Its not like I've grown another head or something is it?"_ Obviously, she gave in to temptation.

Her voice speaking the foriegn tounge suprised them all again, and after a pause, Remy raised an eyebrow. "What language was **dat**, chere? _That certainly wasn't French."_

Rogue smiled. _"No, that was Italien."_

Remy grimaced dramatically. _"What? Italian? Why on earth would you speak Italian when there's the wonderful French_, mon chere?"

_"Maybe because I felt like it. After all, what use is knowing many languages if you never use them?"_

*End Translation*

Also, **up next:** The club scene. Hopefuly should be out soon if all goes right.


	13. Deny

Looking Through Your Eyes Part 2 - I'll Be  
Chapter 13, "Deny"  
By: RogueBHS

* * *

A/N: Alright, lets see if I can finish this one faster than I did the last chapter. By the way, I have to send a thanks to DEBS for the critique on Rogue's current state in LTYE. Yes, she is rather "perfect" right now, but just be patient. Everything I write has its purpose, including her being that way. I'm hoping to wrap this up in 3 chapters, thus ending it when that little titled up there says "Chapter 15." Ok? Don't panic. There's more to the arc...much much more. LOL. I still need more Cable, X-man and Maddy info! If you'd rather, you can email it to me at MidnyteRogue@MSN.com

Thanks again to my reviewers! (Even you Randi, despite your weird little first review on last chapter!) Also, _Italics_ with the star (*) on either side is telepathic communication. Hope that's not too tricky. LOL.

* * *

The downtown club was in full swing by the time the four X-men arrived. It took a slight nudge of telekenesis to move a car over into one parking space insead of the two it was in originally, thus making room for the Seabring. Smoothing the jeans over her hips, Rogue glanced at Scott who said something about them getting a table on the second floor of the club rather than on the main floor. Nodding in agreement, she glanced to Ororo and Bishop for their opinion on the idea.

Storm and Bishop voiced their agreement as well, and walked a few steps behind Rogue and Scott on the way into the club. When the doors openned, a song by Lenny Kravitz was blaring, and the dance floor was packed. Taking Scott's hand, Rogue led the way up the staircase to the open second story that overlooked the main dance floor and the bar. Pausing at a table near the railing, Rogue glanced around for a waitress.

Spotting one, Rogue waved the young woman over, and everyone order something to drink. Accepting a keychain from the waitress, Rogue unlocked the small safe kept on the table for ladies' purses, and put both her own and Ororo's purse inside then locked it back up. As the music changed, Ororo and Bishop waved the other two off, saying they'd wait for a different song. Shrugging, Scott and Rogue made their way back down the stairs, then moved towards the dance floor.

Now J Lo (Jennifer Lopez) had her turn on the speakers, and was belting out her song "Play" while the dancers took advantage of the upbeat tune. Finding a spot on the dance floor, Rogue and Scott started dancing, using Rogue's telepathic abilites to speak since the only other way to communicate would have been yelling. Laughing at a joke Scott made about the way the others had stared after them, Rogue glanced upward, sensing being watched.

Ororo's blue eyes and Bishop's brown ones watching her. After waving briefly, Rogue turned her eyes back to Scott, then noticed him jolt when someone hit him from behind, almost knocking off his glasses. Rogue immeadiatly steadied him, and readjusted the glasses for him, earning her a smile of appreciation. His mental thank you wasn't needed, but she smiled back at him.

_*It was no problem sugah. Don' worry 'bout it.*_

He answered her, never missing a beat in the dance. _*But I do worry about it Rogue. That's the thing. I hate doing damage to things simply because my glasses fell off, and I've done it before. I really don't want to do that again, so any time they slip I hope and pray that I can close my eyes before anything bad happens.*_

Rogue's expression turned thoughtful, and she questioned him on something as yet another song started up. _*What about some sort of band to hold the glasses on? Wouldn't that work?* _

Scott shook his head. _*The type you buy in the store wouldn't, I know that much. Besides, those are a pain in the neck. All the adjusting and readjusting the straps...that's not for me.* _

Rogue said no more on the idea, despite the fact that her mind was still thinking on it, wondering if Beast might know of something that would work. Promising herself to bring it up to the X-mansion's doctor soon, Rogue smiled broadly when she saw Ororo pulling Bishop onto the dance floor. Pointing discreetly in their direction, Rogue turned Scott's attention to the couple as well.

No matter what life might have been like in his future, Bishop was a naturally good dancer, and with Ororo's influence, he loosed up to the point that he was smiling and even joking with her a little. Still watching the two off and on, Rogue and Scott continued their third dance so far, conversing only occasionlly now. A slower song came on as Rogue went back up to the second floor, checking the neon-lighted clock on the far wall, noticing that it was only 9:30. Taking a seat at the table, Rogue debated turning on her invunerability or Logan's healing for a while. Dancing was excersize, no matter how you look at it, and her body would only take so much since it was highly used to having the invunerability to combat the usual wear and tear. Deciding to use the invunerability for tonight, but have Hank, Scott or Logan start a weight lifting program for her, she took a sip of the taquilla sunrise she had ordered.

Her eyes watched Storm and Bishop dance, and noted with pleasure the terrific couple they would make if only Bishop would gather up some courage and ask Ororo out. Scott seemed to have attracted the attention of another young woman, and the rather petite blonde was all but hanging on Scott's arm while she tried to convince him to dance with her. His gaze, oddly enough, wasn't on the blonde though. He was scanning the room for someone, and Rogue presumed it was her.

_*Somethin' ya need sugah?*_ Rogue laughed softly into her drink as Scott disguised his surprise under a cough. _*Or were ya lookin' for someone else?*_

Scott glanced upward, realizing that she was watching him, and the only good vantage point was from upstairs. Spotting her, he frowned. _*You know, you pick the damnest times to desert a man.*_

Rogue smiled slyly and cupped her chin in her palm as she rested her elbow against the table. _*What's th' mattah? Don' wanna dance with blondie there?*_

Scott tugged his arm away from the blonde's grasp, much to her dismay, and headed off the dance floor and towards the stairs. _*Here I thought you were just going to get few sips of your drink then be right back down, and all along you were just waiting to leave me alone and watch what happened weren't you?*_

Rogue put on as innocent a look as possible, knowing full well that Scott wouldn't buy it. _*Now Scott, what makes ya think Ah'd do such a thing to ya? Aftah all, Ah was th' one to invite you.*_

Scott laughed, meeting her eyes as he got to the top of the steps and started towards her. _*That you did, but I know you well enough to know you love playing a joke when its harmless. And that one was, mostly.*_

It was Rogue's turn to frown. _*Mostly?*_

Scott slid into his chair and picked up his own drink. "Yes, mostly." He took a long drink of the beer, then set it back down. "I agreed to come here to spend time with you and Ororo, not to spend the time fighting off other women or anything like that." He smiled. "You ruined my plans to dance with you one more time then see if Bishop was willing to switch partners."

Rogue smiled and shook her head. "You're crazy, ya know that?"

He kicked her gently under the table. "If I remember correctly, we've had this conversation before, and we agree that everyone was at least a little crazy."

Rogue shrugged then took another sip of her drink. "True enough." She glanced towards the stairs when she saw Ororo and Bishop heading that way. "Looks lahke we're about t' be in good company then, cause here comes two people Ah know are as crazy as you are."

Scott glanced over his shoulder, then smiled when Ororo and Bishop took a seat. "Having fun there Bish?"

Bishop nodded, then glanced at Ororo and Rogue. "I'm glad that you two invited me to tag along. God only knows what I'd be doing if I had stayed at the mansion."

Rogue couldn't resist the opertunity, and grinned. "Ah dunno...maybe redone th' tatoo ovah your eye, or polished your guns or..."

Rogue was cut off when Scott kicked her in the shin, this time a little harder. Pouting, she sat back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest. "Ah was jus' teasin' 'im Scott, ya didn't have t' kick meh for it."

Scott shook his head, the spoke softly. "That wasn't what I was kicking you for." He glanced over her shoulder. "The others just showed up."

Rogue turned and looked over her shoulder. Her good mood almost deflated the second she spotted the other X-men, led by Bobby, heading their way. Turning back to Bishop, Scott and Ororo, she frowned. "Why is it Ah cain't go no where without them endin' up there too?"

* * *

Two hours after the arival of the other X-men, Rogue was about ready to explode. Bobby had insisted on having a few tables pushed together to make room for everyone, and to keep from having to be spread out, much to the annoyance of the four original clubbers of the evening. Then, as if that wasn't bad enough, Remy had placed himself at Rogue's side, and did his best to cut in on any dance she started with Scott. Rogue may have had her temper under better control that she used to, but she had her limits now too, and they were close to being pushed past that limit.

Sensing her rising temper, Scott announced that he was ready to go, and was immeadiatly backed in that vote by Ororo and Bishop. Whether or not Storm and Bishop knew of Rogue's rising temper wasn't Scott's concern at the moment, getting Rogue away from the others before she exploded was. Grabbing her purse out of the safe on the table and handing Ororo's to her, Rogue left the key for the waitress, and stood, thankful for a way out.

The other X-men watched them leave; some watched with annoyance, others with mild amusement and two with a rising temper of their own. Of course, Rogue cared nothing for the temperment of her colleagues at the moment, and once again led the way through the crowds, this time fighting to get to the door. Once outside, she took a deep breath of the warm night air, hoping to calm her emotions. By the time they had reached the car, Rogue was once again calm, and briefly thanked the others for getting her out of there.

Smiling comfertingly, Ororo put a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "Don't worry about it Rogue. After all, Xavier may be rich, but I don't think we need to have him paying for damages done to the club building do we?"

Rogue laughed softly, then shook her head. "No, that we don'."

Before starting up the engine, Scott glanced at the others. "Where are we headed? Back to the mansion or to another club?"

After a moment of mental debate, Ororo shrugged. "I myself wouldn't mind spending another hour out on the town."

Bishop gave as close to a smile as he ever really achieved. "The same goes for me. I was rather enjoying myself until they showed up."

Turning his shaded gaze to Rogue, he waited for her answer. "Well? You wanna go to another club or what?"

Rogue nodded. "Yeah. Might as do somethin' t' make up for th' lost enjoyment of th' past two hours raght?"

Scott started up the car, then briefly messed with the stereo, turning it to a local rock station. "Alright, another club it is. And I think I know just the place too."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the Seabring pulled up at another club, one Scott assured them was secluded enough to lower the chances of the other's knowing of it. Once inside, the two women were brought to the realization that despite the roughed brick exterior, the interior was quite nice indeed. The hardwood floors were polished, as was the long oak bar that ran across the far side of the room. Tables and chairs were scattered about, and like the club they had just left, this one included a second floor balcony of sorts for those who wanted more privacy.

After ordering 4 beers to be sent to the selected table upstairs, Scott joined Rogue on the dance floor for an uninterupted dance to "Kryponite" by Three Doors Down. The songs that followed where danced to as well, with the occasional change of partners, or with the men leaving the floor entirely for a moment as the women found that the men who had been at the club when they arrived were rather willing to dance as well.

It wasn't until nearly three hours later that any of them showed signs of fatigue. Scott and Ororo were down on the dance floor, dancing to some song by Sheryl Crow while Bishop and Rogue took a moment to rest their feet and nurse their drinks.

Feeling Bishop's brown gaze on her, Rogue turned her head slightly, lifting an eyebrow in curiousity. "Somethin' wrong Bish?"

Bishop shook his head, but continued to study her. "I was thinking about asking you the same question."

Rogue shrugged and turned to face him completely. "Nothin's wrong that Ah know of."

He frowned for a moment, then checking to make sure that Ororo and Scott were still down on the dance floor, the questioned her. "Are you sure? After all, you've been a little off ever since you bumped into me in the kitchen that night that you ended up in the medlab."

Rogue sighed. "Ah guess its just that here Ah though Ah had full control of mah powers, then Ah go an' bump inta you accidently and absorb a little of ya. Its just frustratin' really. An' besides...Ah haven't tol' anyone that it happened eithah. Hank's pokin' at meh enough as is, and Ah sure as heck don' wanna give him anothah reason t' poke an' prod."

Bishop gave a half smile. "I can understand that. But...why is he poking at you? I thought that he said you were alright earlier at the meeting."

"That's what he said, sugah. But truth is he's coverin' mah butt so that Xavier don' start pokin' around in mah head...or rather, start tryin' to."

Frowning, Bishop leaned forward a little. "Than something **is** wrong."

Rogue nodded slowly. "Th' headaches Ah've had for forevah are gettin' worse, an its takin a lot of medicine an' time in th' danger room t' keep 'em down t' bareable."

"Then why don't you see if Xavier can help you? He might know of something. Or if he doesn't, he'd know of someone who could help."

Whether it was what he meant or not, Bishop's comment pushed Rogue's mind into gear again, and she realized there was an option she had overlooked. Smiling, she patted Bishop's hand. "Thanks for bein' concerned sugah, but Ah'll be fahne."

Glancing up when she heard footsteps, Rogue flashed another smile at Scott and Ororo who were walking towards the table, obviously ready to go. Standing, Rogue finished off the beer in the bottle. "Ah suppose we're headin' home?"

Scott nodded then glanced at Bishop. "Yeah, if you're ready to go now."

Ororo slid her arm through Bishop's as they all four turned to head down the stairs, then laughed when Rogue handed her the purse.

"Ah think ya might want that latah Roro."

Storm nodded in agreement, still smiling. "You're right. I know I'd miss my wallet next time you and I went shopping to be sure."

Rogue laughed softly. "Yeah you would."

Scott shook his head as he led Rogue out of the club after Ororo and Bishop. "If you two go shopping, don't expect to go clubbing right after. I don't want to be tailed by the other guys again for a while."

Rogue nodded as she slid into the car. "Believe meh, you ain't th' only one sick of bein' watched Scott."

Out of the three others in the car, Bishop was the only one who knew exactly what she meant and why.

* * *

A/N: WOW...I finished this in one night! That makes this my second upload in 24 hours! That hasn't ever happened on this story before. It happened on my Evo story, and on my new story The Evil Within, but never on this one. LOL. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :)

How about showing your appreciation for the fast uplaod with a nice little review? ::Hopeful look:: Just press that little button in the left hand corner of the screen, it doesn't take that much effort.


	14. The Game

Looking Through Your Eyes Part 2 - I'll Be  
Chapter 14, "The Game"  
By: RogueBHS

* * *

**A/N:** Here's a few points that MUST be made, please read them:  
**1)** Everything I write has a purpose. The entire arc has been plotted out, and will more than likely not change.  
**2)** Like other authors, I love good reviews. But telling me, "oh, and I didn't understand why someone said this" or "why someone did that" lets me know that I'm not getting my points across. T, Cris-X, Randi and DEBS have done that for me, and I appreciate it. And I appreciate all of the other reviews I've been getting as well.  
**3)** I'm trying to avoid cliffhanger endings, so if you think you found one, go back and reread the chapter. Chances are its not really a cliffhanger after all (if its after Chapter 8 of this part of the Arc that is).  
**4)** Finally, if I don't get info on Maddy, Nate or Nathan (Goblin Queen, X-man or Cable), I can't write the next part of the arc as well as the first two. So PLEASE be kind and email me anything you know to be fact about them, or a link to sites on them.

Alright, now that's over, here's the second to the last chapter of this part of the arc.

* * *

_ Tell me exactly what am I supposed to do   
Now that I have allowed you to beat me   
Do you think that we could play another game   
Maybe I could win this time _

I kind of like the misery you put me through   
Darlin' you can trust me completely   
If you even try to look the other way   
I think that I could kill this time 

It doesn't really seem I'm getting through to you   
Though I see you weeping so sweetly   
I think that you might have to take another taste   
A little bit of hell this time 

Lie to me 

Is she not right?   
Is she insane?   
Will she now   
Run for her life in the battle that ends this day 

Is she not right?   
Is she insane?   
Will she now   
Run for her life now that she lied to me

You always wanted people to remeber you   
To leave your little mark on society   
Don't you know your wish is coming true today   
Another victim dies tonight 

Is she really telling lies again   
Doesn't she realize she's in danger 

The little b*tch she went and she told A LIE   
And now she will never tell another A LIE   
NEVER F*CKING LIE TO ME!

**"The Game" by Disturbed**

Bleary-eyed, Remy glanced up at the clock on the kitchen wall, noting vaguely that it was well after 2 AM...or maybe the little hand was closer to the 4...No matter really. She was out extremely late, and had left him alone to boot. No, wait. Alone didn't sound right, because he hadn't been alone. Someone had been with him. Who was it again? Oh yeah...those X-people... his friends and family. Sorta.

Car doors shut firmly and loud laughter could be heard, finally pulling Remy out of his stupor that had nothing to do with alcohol and everything to do with a lack of sleep. Well, he'd take care of the whole sleep thing soon enough, once **she** was dealt with accordingly. The door from the garage to the kitchen opened, and all four friends halted immeadiately at the sight of Remy sitting at the kitchen table looking quite rough and quite annoyed.

Stepping forward, Rogue flashed him a smile. If she only knew how much that simple act made him angered him at the moment, she would have been shocked. Brushing off his being there, Rogue moved to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, still thirsty despite the drinking she had done that evening. Without a word, Rogue plopped down uncerimoniously into the chair opposite Gambit and eyed him over the water bottle. Muderous thoughts plagued Gambit's mind when he noted her calm, almost patient visage.

She had spent all night out on the town, with Scott in tow no less, and hadn't even wanted to dance with him if he recalled correctly. Or at least it had been something along those lines. He remembered her telling him to just back off at one point during the evening, but then again, he might have just touched her for all he knew. His Rogue was weird like that some times.

Scott walked over and took a seat next to Rogue, earning him a fiery glare from Remy. Resisting the urge to squirm under that glare, Scott glanced at Rogue who was still quiet, and still watching Remy. When Ororo took a seat at the table as well, Bishop shook his head, heading for the door to the living room. Ororo broke the silence when she saw him leaving.

"Thank you for going with us Bishop. I hope you enjoyed being out for a while."

Bishop's smile was brighter than any of them had seen when he nodded briefly to Rogue and Ororo. "And I thank you for inviting me. It was...fun." Leaving it at that, he turned and walked out of the room, not noticing the way Ororo smiled after him.

Forcing her attention back to Remy, Ororo's blue eyes settled on Remy again, curious and calm. "Something bothering you Remy?" Leave it to Ororo to not beat around the bush where her precious Remy was concerned.

Remy glanced around the table, realizing that in order to answer Ororo, the others would have to hear him; something he wasn't sure he wanted. Well, he didn't want **him** there anyway. Rogue he didn't mind, not really, but Scott was another matter entirely. But, lately, you couldn't have Rogue without Scott being nearby. That was yet another thorn in Remy's side to be addressed, but it'd wait.

Taking a sip of the beer in front of him, he made a face when he realized that over the hours since he had openned it, the beverage had grown warm. Getting up, he dumped the beer down the sink, and tossed the can cleanly into the trash. Turning, he looked at the three people at the table who were watching him as if expecting him to burst. Was that why Rogue hated attention so much? The way that being watched could make your skin crawl, or worse, make you feel like some sort of expieriment...it would certainly explain a lot if that was the way she felt.

Pushing that thought aside, he leaned against the counter, his dark eyes staring them down. Scott's face averted first, then almost a full minute later, Ororo's eyes couldn't meet his. Only Rogue met his gaze without moving, without even blinking. Pleased that she obviously felt she had nothing to hide, and a little disappointed as well, he cocked his head to the side.

"Take it dat you enjoyed yo'self, chere?"

Rogue nodded, sipping her water before answering verbally. "It was nahce bein' out, yeah. Ah'm assumin' that's what you're askin' o' course."

Nodding, Remy walked back over to the table, keeping his steps measured and his pace deliberately slow. At the table, he leaned towards her, planting his hands on the tabletop. The sound of his hands hitting the surface echoed like thunder, attesting to the force in those normally gentle hands. His eyes were glowing with a dark fire as he stared her down again, this time with only inches seperating their faces. "Hope you did, ma chere. Certainly took ya long 'nough t' get in th' mood t' come back home, didn' it?" The hint of venom in his tone was undisguised, and just as deliberate as his pace had been only a few seconds before.

Immeadiately defensive for Rogue, Scott's eyes narrowed behind his shades. "Leave it be, Gambit. This isn't the time or the place for this."

Rogue put up her hand, her eyes still on Gambit's face. "Don' worry bout it Scott. Remy's bound an' determined t' make meh feel bad for leavin' th' club earliah an' what not. But he aughta know its hopeless."

Ororo bit her lip, then glanced to Rogue. "But what we did **was** more than a little rude, Rogue. Even I can't deny that."

Rogue raised an eyebrow at Storm, her own eyes starting to glow, but unlike Remy's, hers had a green fire burning deep inside. "You gonna take his side now, eh? Why am Ah not surprised?" Rogue threw up her hands in defeat. "Hell, whenevah he and Ah go at it, you take his side. Ah'm startin' t' wondah why Ah bothah sayin' mah side o' th' story anymore."

The second those words left Rogue's tounge, Gambit's eyes narrowed, becoming twin slits of burning ruby red on dark onyx. One of Gambit's hands came off of the table, and he pointed at her, his fingertip within millimeters of her nose. "Don' even start dat, Roguey. You ain' got no right t' be critisizin' my relationship with Roro...not when you're hangin' round wit' Scotty boy dere."

Ororo gently pushed Gambit's hand away from Rogue, causing his fiery gaze to meet her icy blue one. "Leave them be Remy. There's no reason to be spouting off simply because your jealousy is running high right now. If you have nothing valid to accuse her of, then I suggest we all get to bed."

Rogue glared at Ororo. "Ah sure as hell don' need you stickin' up for meh weathah witch, so don' bothah yaself with us 'commonahs.' We'll take care of ourselves, sugah."

Scott put his hand on Rogue's shoulder. "Come on Rogue, just calm down would you?"

Rogue turned, her angry gaze on Scott now. "How about ya just stay out of it, eh? Don' remembah askin' for **your** input. Ah already know how ya feel on this mattah anyway."

"He didn' do not'in, Rogue, so jus' shut up. T'aint like ya really wanna be talkin' bout dis anyway."

"Shut up, Remy. I can handle myself when it comes to Rogue, thanks."

"Handle yo'self? Pah! You couldn' handle not'in if ya had too!"

"Why I aughta..."

Rogue grabbed Scott by the arms and pulled him away from Remy. "Good Gawd...would ya'll quit tryin' t' beh macho?! Ah've said it once, and Ah'll say it again, fightin don' impress meh at all, so don' bothah. That goes double for you, Swamp Rat."

"Wasn' tryin t' impress you, so don' flatter yo'self. 'Sides, never did want no **chienne** for a girlfriend nohow." His words carried a higher level of venom than before, and he knew the effect they would have on her. But then, she deserved to be called a chienne if you asked Remy's opinion.

Rogue sputtered angrily, then lunged at Gambit herself, only to be grabbed by both Storm and Scott. "Ya want t' see a bitch, sugah, Ah'll show ya a bitch..."

Realizing just what Remy had called Rogue, Scott let go of her and slugged the Cajun himself, sending Remy up against the opposite wall. "Call her a bitch again, **Cajun**, and you'll get more than a punch."

Holding his bruised jaw, Remy's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Ya best stay out o' dis one, Cyke, le femme don' like havin' ot'er people butt int' her business. You aughta know dat by now." 

Rogue moved past Scott, and walked directly up to Remy, the leash she had on her volitle temper ready to snap at the next insult hurled her way. Cupping Remy's hurt jaw in her bare hand, Rogue narrowed her eyes to fiery green slits that looked just as dangerous as his red/black ones. "And you, ya pesky swamp rat, had bettah learn when t' shut up. Ah ain't no child ya c'n boss around, an' Ah sure as hell ain't no simperin' female that's gonna fall at your feet an' worship ya. Ah still 'love ya, Remy, don't misundahstand that, but try an' control meh one more time, an' you'll find yourself in a place worse than Antartica. Ah c'n swear t' that."

When Rogue said she still loved him, Remy felt a great deal of his anger deflate against his better judgement and his wishes. Sighing heavily, he nodded and met her gaze again, his own now more apologetic. "We drop dis den, eh? I don' wanna be livin' t'rough dat again. 'Sides...ya always did know how t' take de fire outta my temper."

Rogue let a hint of a smile curve her lips as her eyes openned fully again. "Its one of mah bettah traits Ah think." Leaning forward, she brushed a kiss over his already bruising jaw, then pulled back, meeting his gaze again. "Ah won't say Ah'm sorry for what Ah said, cause Ah meant every word. But Ah jus' hope ya don't get mad at meh ovah it all ovah again."

Scott looked sheepish when he met Remy's gaze over Rogue's shoulder. "Sorry about the punch, Gambit. I just never was one for a man who'd call a woman names like that."

Gambit attempted a grin, then hissed in pain. "Don' worry bout it homme, I gonna live. I t'ink."

Finally breaking her silence, Ororo moved forward, gently leading him back to the table with a hand on his arm. Glancing up at Rogue, she felt her temper rise, but pushed it back, knowing it wasn't the time to confront her...not now. "I suppose I'll see you later on this morning then?"

Nodding, Rogue moved for the door, Scott close behind. "Yeah, guess so. Night Roro, night Remy." Walking out, Rogue left it at that while Scott said his goodnight to the two still in the kitchen.

Once Scott had left, Ororo glanced at Remy as she got an ice pack out of the freezer and wrapped it up in a towel. "Are you alright, Remy? Answer me honestly."

Looking up at his best friend, Remy let his facade fade and sadness overtook his handsome visage. "I'm loosin' 'er Roro. I'm loosin' her an' she don' even know it. It hurts worse dan anyt'ing else..." When Ororo was at his side again, gently holding the icepack to his face, he let the tears fall. "I jus' love 'er...is dat a crime?"

Ororo shook her head, in her eyes a mixture of sympathy and pure rage as she wiped away Remy's tears with the hand that wasn't holding the icepack. "No, no its not my friend."

* * *

_ It starts with one thing  
I don't know why   
It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind   
I designed this rhyme   
To explain in due time   
All I know   
Time is a valuable thing   
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings   
Watch it count down to the end of the day   
The clock ticks life away   
It's so unreal   
Didn't look out below   
Watch the time go right out the window   
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know   
Wasted it all just to watch you go   
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart   
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when _

I tried so hard   
And got so far   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
I had to fall   
To lose it all   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter 

One thing, I don't know why   
It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind   
I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time   
I tried so hard   
In spite of the way you were mocking me   
Acting like I was part of your property   
Remembering all the times you fought with me   
I'm surprised it got so (far)   
Things aren't the way they were before   
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore   
Not that you knew me back then   
But it all comes back to me (in the end)   
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart   
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I 

Chorus 

I've put my trust in you   
Pushed as far as I can go   
And for all this   
There's only one thing you should know (2x) Chorus 

**"In The End" by Linkin Park**

The grandfather clock in the main hall chimed away the hour; one, two, three...right up till it hit the number ten. Oh, it wasn't 10 PM, no...more like 10 AM. Of course, to two of the mansion's residents, it sure seemed like 10 PM. Between a full day yesterday, clubbing into the early morning hours this morning, and a 7 AM Danger Room session, both Rogue and Storm should have been ready to collapse. Its quite amazing how much energy you can retain when you're angry though.

Soft footfalls echoed off of the metal floor outside the danger room, heading for the women's showers. Scott had insisted that Rogue do another run, this one for Beast's files on her. Now, an hour after that session had begun, Rogue was finally free to do what she wanted for a few hours. And first on her list was a long, hot shower. Once in the shower, with her powers turned off completely, she was unable to hear the second set of footsteps entering the locker-room.

It wasn't until she was drying her hair that she finally noticed that she wasn't as alone as she had thought. Pushing back the remains of her temper from that morning, she flashed what could pass for a friendly smile, her hands not pausing in the toweling of her thick hair. Before she could speak though, Rogue noticed the clenched fists and angry eyes of the woman she considered her best friend. Turning now, Rogue's eyes met Ororo's. "Storm? Somethin' wrong?" 

Not used to violence from Ororo, Rogue was highly unprepared for the punch that sent her sprawling on the floor. Tasting blood on her lip, Rogue gently touched a finger there, her eyes wide as she pulled that finger back and found that her tastebuds weren't lying. Now those wide eyes looked up to Ororo, narrowing slowly. "Jus' what did Ah do t' deserve that?"

"You aught to know. You were the one who started this after all." The tone those words were laced with was equal to the chill of the Antartic winds, and it cut right through Rogue, causing her to pause before she could even get her mind to function for an answer.

Before she had a chance, Storm had started talking again. "After all, you were the one who was so rude to Remy last night." Ororo openned her mouth to say more, then found herself flat on the floor from a sweeping kick that had knocked her feet out from under her. Now as speechless as Rogue had been, Storm looked at Rogue in shock.

"Ah shoulda known this'd be about **Remy**. Its always about Remy with you. If Ah didn't know any bettah, Ah'd swear you were findin' fault in mah relationship with him on purpose. There somethin' you ain't sayin' concernin' your feelin's for th' Swamp Rat?"

Ororo picked up on the venom in Rogue's voice, and on the underlying anger as well. Both of which Ororo wasn't concerned with at the moment. Sitting up fully, Ororo rolled her eyes before answering. "You're seeing something that isn't there, child, and I recomend you leave it at that." The ice was still in Ororo's voice, but now, Rogue had anger to keep her from feeling the sting of it as harshly. "All I'm trying to do is help, Rogue. But you don't even **want** to see that do you?" Ororo hand found a bone, and eagerly latched onto it. "Of course not. That would put you in the wrong as well, but you'd rather see me, or even Remy himself being blamed for the problems."

Rogue's green eyes flashed red, which should have been a warning in itself. "Oh, really? Ya think I'm scared of a little criticism from th' othahs, do ya? Obviously mah best friend don' know meh as well as Ah thought."

"Best friend? Best friend?! You call me your best friend, then treat me like this? Ha. I think maybe I should have kept Jean as my best friend. There was never any fights between her and myself like **this**."

Those words did cut deep, but all they hit was more fuel for the fire. "Ya'd pick her ovah meh jus' cause of a little fight? Good Gawd, Roro...Ya jus' love t' hit below th' belt don'tcha? Ah jus' wish you'd stay th' hell outta mah business with Remy! That really so much t' ask?"

Ororo ignored Rogue completely, getting up and dusting herself off. Looking down at Rogue in a similar way that one might an insect, Ororo shook her head. "Not just because of a fight, Rogue. This is more than just a fight. Its affected our friendship from the second Remy and you first had problems, and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you leading him around like a puppy, then telling him "no" the first time he tries gets too close for your comfort. Its as if you're afraid he'll hurt you. But you and I both know he'd never do so intentionally."

"Lahke hell he wouldn't! You know as well as Ah do, sugah, that he ain't no saint bah any means."

Ororo raises an eyebrow. "And you expect me to believe you'd actually like him if he was, in fact, a saint? I know you well enough to know you prefer lost souls and rebels over saints, Rogue, so don't pretend otherwise."

Rogue couldn't keep from grinning at that. "Now ya've got a valid point there, Storm." Rogue tilted her head. "But what about Bish, sugah? Surely he ain't likin' your 'friendship' with Remy too much."

Ororo's eyes narrowed, and she took a step towards Rogue, who immeadiately scrambled to her feet. "Leave Bishop out of this, Rogue." Her tone alone was commanding, but added to the fact that Ororo was naturally taller and naturally more regal had Rogue putting her hands up in defeat.

Rogue, with her adreniline pumping a bit, started shifting from foot to foot, hoping to keep from giving in to temptation and hitting Ororo (again). Not bothering with a 'sorry,' Rogue just looked at Ororo. "You gonna let me go now or what?"

The annoyance in Rogue's tone was just enough to send Ororo's temper bubbling. Her fist connected with Rogue again, sending Rogue against the wall this time. A little suprised that she had done that, Ororo realized that Rogue wasn't using her powers at all. Well, if Rogue wanted a no-powers fight, then she'd get it. Seeing the anger burning in the green eyes of her friend sent a flash of warning through her; a warning that was ignored yet again.

Stepping close to Rogue, Ororo raised an eyebrow. "You want to leave, hmm? Well, I'm afraid we aren't finished with this discussion yet."

Rogue pushed Ororo away from her, her fists clenching. "You don' wanna do this Roro. Ah know all that you're capable of, but you don' know all Ah'm capable of. Hope you're rememberin' that gal."

Ororo's swinging fist caught Rogue in the stomach, causing her to double over. "If you think that worries me, **child**, you're wrong."

Rogue swung around in a roundhouse, and hit Ororo full in the side of her abdomen, sending the regal goddess to the floor again. "Well it aughta, sugah." Her eyes narrowed as she waited to see what Ororo would do now, not truely wanting to hurt her, but more than willing to defend herself.

Ororo had a feeling she wasn't supposed to hear the next words Rogue muttered, but she did. And they had her on her feet again in an instant. "What was that Rogue?"

Meeting Ororo's eyes directly, Rogue's expression was set with a sort of angry seriousness. "Ah said that maybe Ah shoulda left th' Cajun in Antartica aftah all. Woulda saved us th' trouble of havin' him comin' between our friendship so damn often."

Ororo's eyes blazed. "I'd rather it had been YOU left there, Rogue. You're the one who deserved it for not giving him another chance until after he made his way back."

Rogue tried punching Ororo, only to come up short by a few inches. "You'd rathah have him around than meh, huh? Why don't that shock meh in th' least?"

Rogue saw it coming, but there was nothing she could do, short of using her powers, to keep Ororo from slamming her against the wall of the locker room, causing pain to shoot through her spine. Grunting from the sheer force used, Rogue glared at Ororo, not giving her any benefit of seeing any pain she felt. Her glare and feigned lack of pain must have angered Storm further, because she let Rogue go and sent another punch flying, this one Rogue managed to dodge, but not the next, which hit just below her ribs on the left side.

Two more punches from Ororo hit their mark, one on Rogue's jaw, and the other to Rogue's nose. The nose was broken, without a doubt, from the sickening crack the punch caused. While Rogue's jaw would probably just be a little tender for a time. Annoyed with herself for not dodging those two punches, Rogue sent her foot forward, connecting it with Ororo's knee, sending her stumbling backwards. The two went at each other, grabbing fist-fulls of hair, in true "cat-fight" tradition, then letting go after giving a few good yanks, as their own head was hurting now.

Words were left alone for the time, and bodily injury seemed eminent. Punches, kicks, hair pulling, slaps and other such things seemed to be rather plentiful...because, well, they were. After a good punch from Rogue that sent Ororo to the ground, Ororo grabbed Rogue's arm, pulling her to the floor too. At some point, the two had broken the tiled walls of the showers, and even broken a few pipes, causing water to spew out all over the floor, and that water was fast rising.

Ignoring the splashes that their fighting made, the two women fought as if they were little kids, or kid sisters who wanted the same toy. As energy slowly drained, mostly from lack of sleep and adreniline, they finally halted in the fighting, returning to angry words.

"Ah swear, you're so damn easy t' rile when it comes t' th' Cajun. Ah say one word or do one little thang that ain't really gonna hurt 'im, an' you're on mah back so quick Ah barely have time t' blink."

Ororo threw her hands up in defeat, glaring at Rogue. "I don't know why on earth I bother getting involved, now that I think about it. You two don't seem to care that you're hurting each other, or that anyone who took a good look at you two could see you were meant to be together. Anyone who has good intentions in interfering with you two be damned. You don't care, so why should we?! Honestly...Perhaps I should have never intervened. Maybe you two would have had it out long ago and been done with it."

Rogue stood there, speechless and staring at Ororo as each word she had said sank in. Unable to think of a true response, the fight drained out of her mostly, Rogue only muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Ororo to hear. "Weathah b*tch."

Without any real heat to it, Ororo muttered back. "River trash."

Glancing around, Rogue's face took on a sheepish expression as she noticed the damage they had caused to the locker room. Taking in the broken walls, busted pipes and dented lockers with rather wide green eyes. She looks back to Ororo who is just as shocked at the damage as she is. "Ummm...Whoops?"

Neither woman can help it; the irony of their childish behavior finally sinking in as anger dwindled to nearly nothing became a bit of a laughing matter, and within seconds, both were smiling and laughing as they tossed jokes back and forth as if they hadn't been on the floor about ready to tear each other apart only seconds before. A few jokes about the sopping wet clothes passed as well, and both plucked at their wet clothing with a hint if distaste, as they would have to make it back up to their own rooms like this somehow.

When the door to the locker room openned, both women stopped laughing and smiling immeadiately, adding to the child-like behavior they had exhibited. Seeing Logan at the top of the short set of stairs leading down to the floor of the room, Rogue and Ororo once again assumed sheepish facial expressions, waiting for him to say something.

His eyes looked between the two of them, standing there, wet from head to toe, obviously guilty, then around to the damaged room. His eyes looked back to them, and he raised an eyebrow. "You two done yet?"

Rogue and Ororo shared shocked expressions before Ororo spoke. "You...you knew we were fighting"

Leaning against the doorjam casually, he nodded. "Yep."

"Well why didn'tcha break th' fight up? Hell...mighta saved th' lockah room that way."

He shrugged. "Seemed past time for you two t' clear th' air if ya ask me. Wasn't no one else around, so I figured it wouldn't hurt much." He scanned the locker room, then grinned slightly. "Seems I was wrong on the hurtin' part."

Rogue put her hands on her hips in exasporation. "Logan, damn it...ya know Scott's gonna be mad as all get out ovah this!"

He shrugged again. "Ain't my problem, is it darlin'?" He sniffed the air, then smirked. "Speakin' of ol' One Eye..."

Rogue's face blanched. "Oh shoot..." She and Ororo looked at each other. "We're in for it..." 

Scott stepped to the doorway, his eyes currently on Logan. "What's going on? Logan...why are you at the **women's** locker room door? Or do I even want to know?"

A whistle was heard behind Scott, and he turned, wondering who it was. Seeing Remy, he just shook his head, then looked back to Logan, not noticing Rogue or Ororo. "Ladies, dere be any particular reason you didn' invite Remy t' dis little show, eh?" He waded down through the water, making his way towards Rogue, hearing Scott talking to Logan about why he was in front of the open door to the locker rooms. Standing a foot or so away from Rogue, he gave his usual cocky grin. "Mind if I join in a lil' late?"

Realizing Remy was in the mess, Scott waded down himself, and started pulling Remy out of there. "Remy, get the heck out of here. Good God, its not like you own this place. Mind telling me..." Then he saw Rogue standing there, her best innocent look on her face. "Wha...what you..you were ...uh...mmm...*gulp*" 

Now, it must be noted that Scott did his best to ignore the fact that Rogue was still extremely wet, and that her clothes were basically plastered to her, but he is, alas, just a man, and was unable to ignore her. Unable to scold Remy further, he stood stock still, simply staring at Rogue, and almost to the point of whimpering.

Standing beside Scott, and highly unamused that he was staring at Rogue, Gambit found a way to pay the 'fearless leader' back, and did so with a nicely aimed punch to Scott's jaw. Satisfied that Scott was now more concerned with his jaw than with staring at Rogue, Remy headed out of the water, just in time to see Bobby walk up.

Seeing Rogue and Ororo straight off, Bobby stood there for a minute, quicky memorizing the way both women looked at that moment.

Scott looked up at Remy, obviously confused. "What on earth was that for?"

"Dat, mon ami, was for dis mornin."

Over at the door, Logan couldn't help but chuckle, setting Rogue and Ororo into a soft laughter of their own. Looking at his teammates, Bobby backed away slowly, then turned and headed for the medlab to talk to someone sane, mutter under his breath all the while. "I don't **even** want to know...I don't **even** want to know..."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the delay YET AGAIN. I'm saying that too much lately. Hope you enjoyed the chapter though. Next chapter is the LAST of Part 2! Yikes! Thanks to all of my readers/fans! I'm glad I'm not the only one who's been reading this!


	15. Not Quite Paradise

Looking Through Your Eyes Part 2 - I'll Be  
Chapter 15, "Not Quite Paradise"  
by: RogueBHS

* * *

A/N: Well, after a rather nit-picky review from Randi (oh well, I DID ask for it after all), I hope to be able to do better with my usage of English. But hey, I'm glad I can say I've at least been able to pass English all through school. Ha. I even got a 90-something on my Evo story Drowning. Hehe...I turned that in as my project! But anyway, this IS the final chapter of this part of the arc. As a notice, the next part has a lengthy title, thus Looking Through Your Eyes will be shortened to LTYE for the title that shows up when you look for it. Want the full title so you know what to look for? Here it is: LTYE- When You Come Back To Me Again.

Told you it was a long title. LOL. Since this is the last chapter for this part, I must say right here:

**_Thank you to ALL of my reviewers!_**

To those who've simply been reading and not reviewing, I appreciate you reading it, but I must say I missed the reviews from whoever you may be! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll be looking for those who reviewed to be doing so on the next part! *pointed look at Christy S, T, Cris-X, Randirogue, Lucky 439, ishandahalf, RogueRemy and a few others*

* * *

"Now, would **one** of you mind telling me what on earth that was about?" Light reflected off of Scott's ruby shades, sending smaller little streams of light dancing on the walls behind the last two women he wanted to be facing. If Xavier hadn't insisted on him being the one to administer the punishment, he would have gladly left it to anyone else. Watching both women, he waited for an answer, his eyes moving back and forth between them.

Slowly, Rogue shifted in the chair, biting her lip like she always did when there was something she didn't want to discuss. Picking up on that, Scott let his gaze settle on her for a moment. "Rogue?"

With his eyes being on the Southern Belle, he didn't notice that Ororo had shifted as well, and was about to speak. Thus, when her voice reached his ears, he quite nearly jumped. "Scott, it was simply something between Rogue and myself. We both know it was childish, and we both know that fighting amoungst ourselves isn't condoned. So decide on a punishment, please, and leave it at that." When he said nothing, simply turned his eyes to her, she continued. "Rogue and I got this out of our systems, and it won't be happening again."

Raising an eyebrow, Scott looked at Rogue, as if wondering if she'd agree to what Ororo had stated, or would add to it. He wasn't disappointed when she elaborated. "She's raght Scott, an' it ain't anything that's anyone else's business. Its ovah an' done with, so don' go givin' us some lecture on fightin'." She gave a rather sheepish smile. "We already feel stupid enough Ah think."

Scott shook his head, leaning against the desk and folding his arms over his chest as he looked between Rogue and Ororo for a moment. "Well, I can't say I'm not curious as to what made you two act like that, but..." He notices that neither woman is looking at him now, and rethinks what he was going to say next. "Alright, alright. I won't ask. And as for punishment, I think having to fix up the locker room will keep you two occupied for a while. Other than that, we'll leave it open for a week or two and see how you two act between now and then."

The two women glanced at each other, knowing they had gotten off easy, then grinned as Rogue sent a telepathic message to Ororo. Turning back to face Scott at the exact same time, both assumed the most innocent facial expression they could manage. Letting her bangs slightly cover her eyes, Rogue's innocent expression took on a slightly hopeful bent when she spoke, and her voice itself was almost child-like. "Ya aren't gonna spank us too, are ya sugah?"

Scott's face flushed in embarassment as he stumbled over words, trying to answer her. Finding himself unable to do so, he forced an excuse to leave off his tongue, and all but ran from the office. Behind him, Rogue and Ororo burst into laughter, both almost to the point of tears because of that laughter.

Ororo managed to collect herself enough to speak to Rogue, but she couldn't hide her smile. "That was completely priceless, Rogue." A giggle escaped her. "Goddess...I thought his eyes were going to bug out when you said that!"

Rogue nodded in agreement, still laughing. Choking back the next giggle, she stood to leave, glancing at her friend. "Told ya Ah could get him outta heah real quick-like."

* * *

Three weeks and a repaired women's locker room later, Ororo found herself searching out Rogue, having been asked by Betsy if the two wanted to go and have a women's night out. Of course, if Rogue wasn't in her room, on the roof, or with Scott, it was highly probable that she was outside, enjoying the day, which is what prompted Ororo to take a walk through the mansion's gardens. After having walked through the rose gardens Rogue favored, Ororo spotted Magnolia out in the lawn on the side of the house, and watched for a while as the kitten chased after the butterflies that were commonly found in the flowerbeds there.

When the kitten stopped chasing the insects, and paused, her ears perking, Ororo glanced around for Rogue, knowing that she had to be close if Magnolia was out here. Magnolia took off towards the front of the house, and Ororo followed at a slower pace, figuring that Rogue must have called to the kitten. When she rounded the corner, Ororo was pleasently surprised to see Rogue sitting in the grass, hip to hip with Remy, and seemingly not caring about the fact that his arms were around her. Magnolia jumped eagerly into Rogue's lap, arching her back as Rogue's hand ran over it.

Remy was the first to spot Ororo, and he smiled at her, but his arms stayed around Rogue's waist as he glanced down to the kitten that was settling half in Rogue's lap and half in his own. When Rogue glanced up, she too smiled, lifting her hand in a brief wave as she waited for Oror to get closer.

Ororo let her blue eyes sweep over the scene, smiling. "Well, it seems you three are comfertable enough."

Remy nodded, tightening his grip on Rogue just a bit, enjoying that she was letting him hold her at all. "Bien sur, Stormy." He gestured around with one hand. "You have anyt'ing t' do wit' de weather, eh?"

Ororo shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't take any credit for the wonderful weather, mother nature did this one all on her own."

"Well, Remy sure ain' complainin!"

Ororo raised an eyebrow, her smile broadening just a bit. "I can see that."

Rogue and Remy both shrugged, and the manner was so similar, it was all Ororo could do to keep herself from wondering exactly how many habits Rogue had picked up from the other X-men. Tilting her head, Rogue grinned at Storm. "Any reason we should be complainin? Cause Ah cain't think of any."

Carefully taking a seat on the grass near the two, Ororo shook her head again. "Niether can I, truth be told." She leaned back, letting the sun hit her in the face with its warmth as she looked directly at Rogue. "How would you like to go out tonight? Betsy and Jean are both in the mood for a women's night out, and I'm much inclined to go with them."

Rogue let her grin turn back into a bright smile, shrugging one shoulder. "Sound fahne t' meh, Roro. That is, if Scott'll let us go."

Laughing softly, Ororo nodded. "You do have a point there. If it comes to it, we'll sneak out then. I refuse to be left out."

Remy's arms slipped from around Rogue and he used them to cover his head, looking around as if expecting something to fall. When Rogue elbowed him, he chuckled and put his arms back around her, grinning. "Sorry, chere. T'ought de world mus' be endin' or somet'ing, what wit Stormy sayin' she'd sneak out o' de house an' all."

Rogue shook her head, smiling still. "Sugah, if it came down t' it, Ah'd sneak out too, so don' be expectin' th' world t' end. 'Sides, Ro's been loosenin' up more, didn't ya know?" When he shook his head, she grinned at Storm before looking back to the Cajun. "Well, Ah'd think ya'd know that Remy, what aftah seein' th' damage we did t' th' lockah room."

Storm laughed. "Rogue, if you think that rascal actually paid any attention to the state of the locker room while he had the oppertunity to see you standing there, sopping wet, I think that you need to reevaluate how well you know him."

Rogue shrugged and managed to look sheepish about the oversight. "Ya do have a good point there, Roro." Her gaze slanted to look at Remy. "Ah'm half suprised he didn' say any more t' meh 'bout it than he did."

Gambit pouted, looking between the two women. "You two not bein' very nice, ya know dat? You be insultin' my character right in front of me!"

Rogue smiled and kissed Gambit on the cheek, then shrugged when she pulled back. "Well, ya are always were th' ladies man around heah, sugah, so Ah dunno why you're actin' insulted. 'Specially when you're always the one t' brag about it."

When Gambit looked to Ororo for help, she shrugged as well. "She does have you pegged there, my friend."

Pouting still, Gambit removed his arms from around Rogue and folded them over his chest, giving him the look of a sulking child. "It be two 'gainst one...don' know how ya 'spect me t' be able t' defend myself."

Ororo grinned this time. "Well, perhaps we don't expect you to defend yourself."

Gambit threw his hands up in defeat. "Den what on earth you 'spect me t' do?"

"Leave."

Gambit looked to Ororo in suprise. "Leave?"

"Yes, leave. I'd like to talk to Rogue alone for a bit, if you don't mind."

"An' if I do?"

"Then Ah'll jus' have t' throw ya upstairs an' let you pray it ain't Logan's or Scott's room that ya land in."

Sighing, Gambit stood up, then looked at Rogue and Ororo for a moment. "You two don' play fair, you know dat?"

Smiling, Rogue patted his calf affectionately. "Neithah do you, Cajun. Now scat."

Mumbling under his breath, Remy walked off towards the mansion, not bothering to look back, knowing that the two women were already talking again.

Watching Gambit's retreating figure, Rogue did her best to ignore the fact that Ororo was basically staring at her. Finally facing Ororo again when she was certain Gambit was out of earshot, Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Somethin' wrong, Ro? You're starin' at meh pretty dang hard ya know."

Storm changed posititons on the grass, putting herself in the shade of the tree Rogue was leaning against. "Sorry about that, Rogue." She glanced at Remy, then back to Rogue. "I take it he knows nothing of what you and I said when we fought."

Rogue shook her head. "Didn' figure it was his problem anymore. You an' Ah worked it out while we were fixing up th' lockah room, so as far as Ah'm concerned, anyone who asks is gonna get told it ain't their business."

Ororo nodded, pausing for a second before she gave a more detailed response. "I suppose that it isn't their business, considering that it was our own refusal to admit certain things that caused the tension between us in the first place. And, as much as I enjoy Remy's company and friendship, there are things that concern you that I don't care to mention to him. Your past being on that list."

Smiling, Rogue met Ororo's gaze levely. "And that's somethin' Ah've been meanin' t' thank ya on. Ah know Remy's been askin' around what on earth happened in mah past as an X-man t' make me so leery o' certain ways of touchin, but its ovah an' done with. Ah ain't gonna move past it if I let it get dug up all th' time. He don' undahstand that."

Ororo shrugged lightly and smiled. "You don't need to thank me, Rogue. I know you don't want to talk about it, or much less have it discussed behind your back, so I try to keep my mouth shut. Besides, the story most of us know is from Carol, and that means it may not be completely accurate as far as I know. So what purpose would me telling the story around serve, other than to possibly arouse a few tempers? That, as we both know, gets us no where."

Laughing softly, Rogue nodded. "True enough. But eithah way, Ah still appreciate it Storm. Mah past, before th' X-men and durin' mah first year or so heah, has pieces Ah'd rathah forget, but Ah cain't. Despite that, a few of th' othahs wanna drag every last bit of it out and study it as if it was some dang expieriment that Hank started. But then...Ah guess part of its gonna come out when Ah do those simulations for all of ya."

Storm nodded, then tilted her head just a bit. "You don't want to do the simulations do you?" 

"Would you?"

"No, I suppose I wouldn't at that." Storm paused. "You don't have to do them, you know. One word and they'd be called off."

Rogue shook her head. "It ain't jus' what Ah want that's involved though Storm. Ah **need** t' do these simulations. Ah've let mahself get rusty on things Ah used t' be able t' do with mah eyes closed." She sighed. "Hell...If Ah had been trainin' all this time instead of relyin', first on Carol's powah, then on th' othahs Ah have now, Ah'd be a bettah thief than Gambit." She cut her gaze to meet Storm's. "Bet none of ya would have evah figured meh for a thief, eh?"

Storm shook her head, laughing softly. "You have me there."

Rogue glanced up towards the house, then back to Storm. "Think we aughta head in? Ah imagine Jean an' Betsy are waitin' t' know if we're goin with em."

Nodding, Storm stood, brushing the grass off of her jeans. "That would probably be a wise idea, especially since we do need to get ready if they plan on eatting dinner out."

Standing, Rogue whistled for Magnolia, then smiled broadly at Ororo. "Then what are we waitin' for eh? Lets go see how far we can make th' guys' jaws drop this time..."

"They won't know what hit them...I can promise you that."

**

*END PART 2*

**

* * *

A/N: I wanted to finish this before midnight, and I've done it! Hehe. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I know I had fun writing it, despite my rather uncooperative muse. Oh, and be looking for the first chapter of Part 3 within two weeks. Why so long? Well, I've got a new chapter of The Evil Within to do, and the sequel to Drowning to start. Don't worry though, hopefully updates won't be too slow. Thanks again to my reviewers!


	16. Author Note

**Author Note**

I'm very sorry about the delay on all of my fictions. I've been doing my best to graduate from HS for the past few months, and writing time has been almost nill. I AM working on getting Looking Through Your Eyes Part 3 done, as well as more chapters of Amor Vincit Omnia, The Evil Within and Twisted completed, but don't expect those to be updated on a regular basis for at least a week or two. As soon as school lets out, I promise I'll do more writing for all of you to enjoy. But I do want to thank my readers who have kept an eye out for my stories, and left me reviews when I have managed to update.

Thanks again to ALL who have been reading my stuff, and I can't wait to see more reviews coming in when I finally update once more. :) Later!


End file.
